Sentimientos peligrosos
by Cam-tz
Summary: Universo Alterno esta historia comienza durante el quinto año en Hogwarts. La vida de Hermione Granger experimentará un gran cambio al conocer a cierto mago que causará una batalla entre la razón y el corazón. H&Hr Terminado!
1. Capitulo I

**Prólogo**

Esta historia altera bastante la historia original de Harry Potter. Esto está esencialmente basado en un hecho real por lo que decidí dejar toda la parte de la trama sobre Voldemort y todo lo que se le relaciona, de lado. Hermione Granger sigue siendo la misma que todos conocemos solamente que es cuando cursaba quinto año en Hogwarts, junto con su mejor amiga, que conoce a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood. Ya verán la importancia de los cambios a medida que se desarrolla la historia.

Espero que disfruten este loco universo alterno.

**Capítulo uno: El encuentro**

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo diez y seis años y soy bruja. Sí, por muy curioso que pueda sonar lo soy, a pesar de que mis padres, sean ambos muggles. Desde los once años asisto a Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería cuyo director es el mejor mago que he conocido, Albus Dumbledore. Los alumnos de Hogwarts están agrupados, por casas, yo pertenezco a Gryffindor. Me encanta el mundo mágico y poder pertenecer a él aunque a veces me aleje de mis padres. Ir a Hogwarts ha sido una experiencia única e increíble pero no niego que también ha sido difícil. Soy aplicada, ordenada, minuciosa, (algunos dicen inteligente) por naturaleza. Nunca lo he hecho por destacar o sobresalir pero nadie se ha dado el tiempo de creerlo o pensarlo. Ser como soy, es decir, una chica normal, preocupada de sus estudios y no tan preocupada por su apariencia (siempre me han criticado lo enmarañado y desaliñado que se ve mi cabello); me ha jugado muchas veces en la vida malas pasadas. No tengo muchos amigos pero eso no me preocupa por el momento. No busco cantidad. Me reconforta saber que las personas que considero mis amigas lo son realmente, al contrario de otras que sólo aparentan serlo. Mi mejor amiga se llama Samantha Brown y somos bastante parecidas. Ella es una gran amiga, divertida, atenta, carismática y muy inteligente. Es hija de madre bruja y padre muggle, aunque sus padres están divorciados. Samy y yo pertenecemos a la misma casa, nos conocimos en el Expreso, el día que comenzábamos nuestro primer año, desde entonces somos inseparables. No sé que habría hecho si no la hubiera conocido. Ella me ha apoyado en todo, me ha ayudado a enfrentar los problemas y a solucionarlos. Samantha alegra mi día, aporta una chispa especial, definitivamente Hogwarts sin ella no sería lo mismo. Afortunadamente nos tenemos la una a la otra pero fue mientras cursábamos nuestro quinto año que nuestra amistad se fortaleció.

Todo comenzó una fría mañana de comienzos de invierno. Luego de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, nos dirigimos a la primera clase de la mañana, pociones con Snape. Fue una clase rutinaria, en donde Snape sólo le quitó puntos a Gryffindor sin razón válida alguna, insultando a los alumnos especialmente al pobre Neville sin mencionar la grata compañía de los Slytherin. Para alivio de muchos la clase fue interrumpida por McGonagall. La profesora conversó aparte con Snape durante largos minutos por lo que rápidamente los alumnos se pusieron a cuchichear. Súbitamente Severus Snape impuso violentamente silencio en el aula y enseguida nos dirigió una mirada asesina a Samantha y a mí.

-¡Granger y Brown! El director las solicita en su despacho. Vayan ahora, sin armar escándalo porque no quieren que su casa se siga alejando de la copa este año¿verdad?-Amenazó con su típico tono autoritario y burlón.

Procuramos salir lo más rápido posible de la sala, seguidas de cerca por McGonagall.

-¿Nos podría explicar de qué se trata todo esto profesora?-preguntó sin rodeos Samantha.

-El profesor Dumbledore les explicara a ambas y al resto del grupo todo una vez que estén todos presentes en su despacho.

Recuerdo que nos miramos extrañadas, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Ahora me doy cuenta cuanto nos cambió la vida esa simple reunión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, ya que están todos aquí presentes, podemos terminar con todo el suspenso-Dijo alegremente el profesor Dumbledore- Este año, organizaremos un Torneo de Quidditch, que tendrá lugar aquí, en Hogwarts en donde competirán también los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, verdad?-preguntó un alumno que no logré reconocer.

-Esta vez es completamente distinto-continúo tranquilamente el director- Hogwarts mantendrá los equipos por casas y mixtos, pero Drumstrang y Beauxbatons se unirán para crear cuatros equipos mixtos que compitan contra cada una de nuestras casas.

-Con todo respeto profesor, hay alumnos citados que no juegan quidditch pero que de todas maneras han sido citados-Apuntó mi mejor amiga sin ninguna gota de timidez.

-Muchas gracias señorita Brown por ayudarme a presentar el segundo punto por el cual los cité-contestó dulcemente- Este será un gran evento por lo que necesitaremos de la ayuda de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts para coordinarlo y llevarlo a cabo. Profesora Hooch, puede continuar con las explicaciones.

-Muchas gracias Albus. Como se darán cuenta jóvenes, en este torneo compiten muchos alumnos y yo sola, a pesar de que cuento con el apoyo del resto de los profesores, no puedo ocuparme de todo. La idea es formar alumnos que sean árbitros de los partidos de quidditch, lo que también es una oportunidad de hacerlos participar en este agradable encuentro y que aprendan más sobre este maravilloso deporte.

-¿Qué dicen señores y señoritas¿Aceptan participar?-Propuso Dumbledore.

Sin percatarnos, todos los alumnos citados estábamos asintiendo y sonriendo frente al ofrecimiento o la petición de Dumbledore. Es que fue imposible negarse. No medimos nuestros actos. Yo misma odio el Quidditch, a penas me puedo montar sobre una escoba. Sin embargo ahí estábamos, nos habíamos tragado el discurso de que nos habían mandado a llamar porque éramos los mejores, los únicos capaces de hacer el trabajo y los únicos que teníamos la buena voluntad de hacerlo.

Todavía me impresiona la astucia y la inteligencia de Dumbledore porque a simple vista todo esto parecía un completo disparate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Samy, explícamelo una vez más. ¿Por qué aceptamos participar en este asunto del torneo, gastar nuestras tardes libres para volvernos expertas en el quidditch en vez de dedicarnos a estudiar o descansar un poco?

-Porque somos demasiado buenas y Dumbledore nos hizo presión psicológica. Tómalo de la siguiente manera: "Las cosas pasan por algo".-Samantha siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de todo.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas-Respondí resignada.

Esa misma tarde nos dirigimos al campo para comenzar de inmediato a trabajar. Era principios de diciembre, el torneo se realizaría a fines de marzo cuando fuera primavera. Teníamos que ponernos manos a la obra enseguida. La profesora Hooch nos dividió en grupos, así nos especializaríamos en áreas, aprenderíamos más rápido y el trabajo estaría repartido por lo que sería menos duro. Me tocó en un grupo distinto al de mi mejor amiga, de hecho no conocía a ninguno de los alumnos con los que tendría que trabajar. Éramos tres. Robert Mcflavor de Ravenclaw, séptimo año y Linda Douglas de Huffepluf del mismo año, me acompañaban. Se suponía que un jugador nos guiaría durante estos meses y trabajaría con nosotros pero no se dio el lujo de llegar a la hora. Estuve largo rato escuchando los monólogos aburridos de Mcflavor que trataba en vano de que Linda compartiera una gota de su inteligencia. Puro tiempo desperdiciado. Samantha estaba un poco mejor que yo. Tenía a cargo a un grupo de niñas de tercer año ya que como árbitros podían participar, en cambio los jugadores que formaban el equipo de quidditch debían estar por lo menos en cuarto año.

Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que tuviéramos que volver al castillo cuando distinguí una silueta cruzando el campo de quidditch, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Cuando estuvo más cerca pude reconocerlo. Pensé que mi suerte no podía empeorar porque me había tocado al jugador y guía más popular, el más codiciado, el más admirado, el buscador de nuestra casa "Harry Potter". Nunca había hablado con él antes. Coincidíamos en un par de clases pero nada más. Siempre se le veía con la misma pandilla, Ron Weasley guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood pero de Ravenclaw y algunas veces se les unía Draco Malfoy de Slytherin. Yo no compartía el furor colectivo que causaba Potter en Hogwarts. Admitía que era un excelente buscador y que haber sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort, el cual afortunadamente estaba en Askaban esperando por el beso del Dementor, era una gran hazaña al año de vida pero aparte de eso Potter no me impresionaba.

-Hola a todos, disculpen la demora pero Snape nos retuvo en su despacho.-Dijo con bastante molestia, todos sabíamos la relación que tenían el buscador de Gryffindor y el profesor de pociones.

-Un gusto trabajar contigo, Robert. Linda, tú sabes que eres un encanto-Potter le dedicó la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a todas sus admiradoras, en cambio me miró a mí y se percató que yo le era absolutamente desconocida- Creo que no nos conocemos yo soy Harry Potter y ¿tú eres?

-Hermione Granger-Respondí con simpleza y una cierta indiferencia.

-Muy bien, estupendo. Manos a la obra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Necesitaba una ducha.-Le dije a mi mejor amiga una vez que volvimos a nuestra habitación- Cuéntame cómo te fue con tu grupo.

-La verdad es que bastante bien. Fue entretenido. Mi guía es Ron Weasley, el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor¿te acuerdas de él? Está en nuestro mismo año.-Comentó emocionada, más de lo que yo creía oportuno.

-Sí, si me acuerdo. A mi me tocó con Harry Potter.

-¿Y qué tal¿Es tan arrogante y cabeza hueca cómo aparenta?

-La verdad es que no. Es todo lo contrario, fue muy simpático. Pero se ve que es despistado porque compartimos casi todas las clases y ni se había percatado que yo existía.-Confesé más relajada.

No sé que expresión habrá reflejado mi rostro porque Samy me quedó mirando de manera muy extraña, yo sabía que algo tramaba o estaba sacando rápidamente conclusiones pero no ganaba nada con preguntarle porque ella no me las iba a decir todavía.

_**Al silenciar los rumores que flotaban a mí alrededor,**_

_**Al dejar de conocer solamente tú fotografía,**_

_**Al mirarte por primera vez a los ojos,**_

_**Dejaste de ser una ilusión**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaa! Aquí estoy de vuelta con este loca idea. Primero que nada esto está basado en experiencias personales mias para que se hagan una idea. El final de mi experiencia es bastante triste por lo que les dejo elegir a ustedes si quieren el final triste o que les escriba un hermoso final feliz. Yo sé que el capitulo no es muy largo pero les dejo esto para saber si les gusta este universo alterno H&Hr. Así que cualquier duda, comentario, opinión, lo que sea me lo dejan en un review que estaré esperando con muchas ansias, solo el botoncito "go". Ah si! otra cosa...diganme si quieren que les agregue pensamientos de Harry, Ron o algun otro personaje. los tengo en mente pero no estaba segura si hacia lo correcto en ponerlos.

Espero lo disfruten.

Nos leemos.(espero sus reviews), gracias!

Cam-tz


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo dos:¿Amigos?**

Habían pasado dos semanas. Sólo dos semanas, pero el cambio se notó. Samy y yo estábamos distintas.

Esa mañana me levanté con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin razón alguna. Bostecé sólo por costumbre, en el fondo no era necesario ya que había dormido increíblemente bien esa noche. Todas estaban dormidas aún, les dejé unos minutos más de sueño porque las clases serían intensas. Aproveché para tomar una deliciosa ducha y asearme con más tranquilidad. Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño, me encontré con una pequeña sorpresita.

-¿Huelen todas lo que yo huelo?-Preguntó Lavander con un extraño tono de voz

-Sí-Contestaron las demás al unísono- ¡Hermione se ha aplicado perfume!

¡Ay no! Vaya mi suerte, ahí comenzaba mi martirio.

-Haz tardado más de lo normal-Apuntó Samy.

-¿Qué cosa?-Respondí distraída.

-Estuviste en el baño por más de media hora y tú nunca le dedicas a tu aseo personal más de veinte minutos.-Atacó, pero de manera amistosa. A mi mejor amiga le fascinaba molestarme cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-Yo…-Comencé nerviosa e incómoda.

-Hermione déjame decirte que ese peinado te queda divino.-Comentó Parvati impresionada.

-¿Sabes? Si te aplicaras un poco de sombra y color en los ojos, aparte de tu brillo en los labios, quedarías divina.-Agregó Lavender dando una opinión que yo no había pedido.

Entorné los ojos, miré a Samy tratando de decirle "Sé que estás detrás de todo esto y me las vas a pagar" y les dije a todas:

-¡Basta! No es la gran cosa y no es para tanto. Es su imaginación porque el sueño las hace alucinar. Mejor apúrense para desayunar y no llegar tarde a la primera clase de la mañana.

Acto seguido, escapé de ahí lo más rápido que pude tratando de olvidar ese extraño episodio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hermione Granger, a mi no me engañas!

-Déjalo Samy.

-¡Cuándo lo vas a admitir!

-¡Schh¿Podrías bajar la voz? Estamos en plenos Gran Comedor.

-¡Voy a chillar todo lo que sea necesario hasta que me digas quién es!

-¿Quién es quién?-Pregunté desconcertada.

-El chico.

-¿Qué chico?- "Vaya manera de comenzar el día."

-¡Pfff!-Samantha soltó un sonoro bufido-Pues el chico que te tiene más allá de nuestro sistema solar.

-¡Ja!-Solté divertida-Tal chico no existe.

-Hermione Granger, te conozco desde los once años. Tenía la esperanza de que cupido te flechara tarde o temprano. Pero lo que nunca me imaginé es que me lo ocultarías.

-Estás equivocada porque cupido no me ha flechado así que ¿Por qué tendría que ocultarte algo que no ha sucedido?

-Está bien. Tú ganas por ahora pero conste que no estoy del todo convencida.-Masculló antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Vamos que tenemos que ir a transformaciones.

Le imploré a Merlín que con eso se quedara callada por bastante tiempo y sin más contratiempos nos dirigimos al aula en donde la profesora McGonagall nos daba clases.

Íbamos conversando distraídamente por el pasillo hasta que nos encontramos frente a frente con Potter y compañía. Samy que es bastante social saludó normalmente a todo el grupo incluyendo a Malfoy que luego de mirarme de arriba a abajo un poco extrañado, se fue a clases. Luna y Ginny también partieron por su lado. Yo, inconcientemente, tragué saliva. Traté de mantenerme tranquila e indiferente como siempre.

-Hola Hermione.

Perfecto, Harry había arruinado mi plan. Por lo menos en todo este tiempo se había aprendido mi nombre.

-Hola Harry.-Contesté normalmente.

¿Qué tal Ron? Pensé preguntar por cortesía pero Samantha ya se lo había llevado al otro lado del pasillo "casualmente".

-Espléndido día para el quidditch¿no?

-Claro, si juegas quidditch.-No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en el campo esta tarde a la misma hora de siempre?

-Por supuesto, trata de meterte en problemas para no llegar tarde. "Diablos¿Yo acaba de decir eso?"

-Por ningún motivo, por cierto me gusta tu nuevo peinado. Hablamos más tarde.-Dijo Harry antes de entrar a la sala para sentarse junto a Ron.

Yo por mi parte, me fui a sentar con Samy quien obviamente había visto y oído toda la escena.

-Mmm, así que de amiguita con Harry Potter.

-Fue sólo una coordinación para lo de esta tarde.

-Ah-dijo mi amiga irónicamente-Así que es necesario en la coordinación hablar sobre lo bonito que te queda el peinado.

No tenía ganas de pelear con ella así que solté un gruñido. No le di mayor importancia a lo que había pasado y me concentré en la clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ron Weasley si que es un caso.-Comentó por enésima vez en la semana Samantha.

-Aja.-Solté porque estaba terminando mi redacción sobre los efectos secundarios de la _esencia de flor de veronia. _

-Es que no entiendes, cada día sale con algo nuevo.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-Pregunté sabiendo que si no lo hacía se enojaría por el resto de la tarde.

-Ayer por la tarde, estaba en el campo de quidditch cronometrando unas carreras en escoba de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, supongo que tú estabas con Linda respondiendo unas solicitudes de inscripciones.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca al recordar lo aburrida que había sido la reunión del día anterior.

"Por supuesto-comenzó mi subconsciente- es porque Potter no estaba ahí para entretenerte y hacerte reír."

"Mentira-me respondí- Es porque Linda tiene un maní en vez de cerebro y apenas sabe como deletrear Hogwarts."

"A mí no me engañas. Harry Potter te trae loquita."

"¡Error! Harry Potter las trae a todas loquitas menos a mi."

-Entonces Ron, se acercó por detrás y me asustó. Mi varita cronómetro salió volando por los aires y calló en la cabeza de Malfoy que en ese momento estaba compitiendo. No sé como me salvé de un maleficio imperdonable.

-Wow, así que Ron Weasley.-Comenté una vez libre de mi conciencia.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada. Yo constato que Weasley tiene problemas con sus deberes de pociones y que está clamando porque alguien vaya en su ayuda.-Aprovechando mi oportunidad de venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ay, Robert! Necesito pedirte un enorme favor. ¡Robert, espérame!-Gritaba Linda persiguiendo al Ravenclaw.

-Un chillido más y le mandaba un hechizo silenciador.-Dijo Harry.

Sin darnos cuenta, las horas habían volado. Sin embargo estaba atardeciendo y se podían apreciar los últimos rayos de sol. Todos los alumnos habían vuelto a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Sólo quedábamos Harry y yo ordenando los materiales que había utilizado ese día.

-Si mi memoria no me falla. Hace casi un mes dijiste que Linda era un encanto.-Le respondí divertida.

-Siempre hay que ser caballero y elogiar al público femenino, así es muy fácil ganarse su confianza y aprecio.

-Como la otra vez que elogiaste mi peinado.-Solté sin medir lo que estaba diciendo.

-A ti no se te escapa nada Hermione.

-¡Potter! Así que esa era toda tu intención. "Ganarte mi confianza y aprecio".

Harry me miró divertido.

-Pues te has equivocado porque no lo has conseguido. Yo no soy como las demás.

-Eso es verdad, no eres como las demás.

Sus palabras me llegaron de golpe. No supe reaccionar, no supe que decir, no sabía que pensar.

Para romper el incómodo silencio le dije:

-Tienes una magnífica escoba por cierto.

-Gracias, fue un regalo especial, le tengo mucho cariño.

-Me pregunto que se sentirá volar una escoba así.- "Yo abriendo mi bocota."

-¿Nunca has montado una?

-Detesto volar. No monto escobas.

Harry sonrío pícaramente.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte porque daremos un paseo en mi Saeta de Fuego.

Lo miré desconcertada. ¿Y ahora qué se proponía? Comencé a negar con la cabeza e inconcientemente mis piernas se dispusieron a retroceder.

-Oh no, no, no, no.-Repetí apresuradamente.

-Oh sí, sí, sí, sí.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude por el campo, curiosamente Harry me perseguía. Sentía la brisa fresca golpear mi rostro, el contacto del césped con mis zapatos y mis piernas con la extraña sensación de querer detenerse. Unos segundos después, Harry capturó mi mano. Era un excelente atleta y no le había costado lo más mínimo atraparme. Me giré involuntariamente. Quedamos tan cerca el uno del otro que pude por primera vez descubrir lo peligrosa y cautivante que era su mirada esmeralda. Me dedicó una sonrisa que logró derretir un fragmento de mi coraza que llevaba tantos años construyendo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Cuando los abrí, estaba sobrevolando el lago del castillo y admirando la puesta de sol como nunca pensé que lo haría, menos con semejante compañía.

-Gracias Harry-Le dije cuando aterrizamos.

-Apuesto que el mejor vuelo que has tenido en tu vida.

Los dos soltamos una carcajada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** holaaaa! primero que nada muchísimas gracias a todos lo que dejaron un review! me alegraron mucho y me animaron a seguir con esto. Primero que nada quiero aclarar que lo de los pensamientos lo medité profundamente y llegué a tomar una decisión. Durante la primera parte del fic todo será narrado en primera persona por lo que todo lo que se conocerá será lo que Hermione sepa. Pueden estar pensando muchas cosas en este momento pero luego de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que en esta primera parte esa es la gracia del fic: que no se sepa nada de lo que piensa Harry por lo que verán después será muy importante. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que ya les va dando una idea de lo que se desencadenará luego.

Espero sus críticas. opiniones y todo lo q se les ocurra.

Muchas gracias de verdad!

Besos,

Cam-tz


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo tres¿Qué es esto? …esto que no quiero sentir**

Susurré la clave para entrar a mi Sala Común. Ésta estaba vacía. Subí los más sigilosamente posible las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Giré suavemente la manilla de la puerta. "Eso te pasa por olvidar tu reloj Hermione", pensé. En la habitación todas dormían, quizás ese día yo estaba de suerte. Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cama. Lo iba a lograr, me acostaría rápidamente, dormiría el resto de la noche plácidamente y luego todo olvidado.

Estaba a punto de suspirar cuando sentí que me jalaban fuertemente. No tenía por qué asustarme, de hecho me lo esperaba pero lo quería evitar por eso tanto sigilo. Supuse que estaba en el cuarto de baño. Escuché el ruido de una puerta cerrarse. Todo estaba absolutamente oscuro. Repentinamente, "puff" y para mi desgracia se hizo la luz. Ahora quedaría la grande. La mueca en el rostro de Samy no era precisamente lo que se puede llamar un buen presagio…

-Hermione Jane Granger…-Susurró de manera reprobatoria para no despertar a las demás.

Evité su mirada.

-Mírame cuando te hablo.-Tomó mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Pude notar que en el fondo no estaba enojada pero si había estado preocupada y era mejor que le diera una explicación aunque yo sabía que la única que yo tenía no le iba a gustar.

¿Quién me habrá mandado a meterme en tanto problema? El interrogatorio comenzó:

-¿Estás son horas de llegada jovencita?

-Samantha no es necesario que juegues a ser mi mamá, ya entendí el mensaje. Ahora relájate un poco si quieres que te lo explique.

-Por favor, si fueras tan amable.-Respondió con su típico sentido del humor.-Y desde el principio también sería bueno, excelente si no omitieras detalles.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que se le escaparía algo?

-Pues no es muy complicado, la verdad.

-Ah, ya veo…Es muy simple cuando tenemos reunión con McGonagall y resulta que me doy cuenta que mi mejor amiga está desaparecida y más encima desapareció con el mismísimo Harry Potter.

-No exageres, no desaparecí y no necesitas inventar lo de la reunión.-Respondí tranquilamente.

-No exagero y lo de la reunión es verdad. Que tu cerebro dejara de recordar todo después de registrar el nombre Harry Potter es otro problema. Ahora al grano. ¿Dónde estabas¿Qué hiciste? O peor aún ¿Qué no hiciste?

-Calma, hablas como si yo fuera otra persona. Harry y yo nos demoramos ordenando.

-¿"Ordenando" le dicen ahora? Y con varita incluida se tardaron cuatro horas, saltándose incluso la cena. Los felicito realmente.

Sentía un pequeño revoloteo en el estómago. ¿Qué era esto que no quería sentir¿Por qué este pudor repentino, si siempre con Samy podíamos hablar de todo¿Por qué razón tenía la impresión de que lo que había hecho no era bueno siendo que por otra parte estaba segura de mi inocencia?

-Espera, me interrumpiste. No me preguntes cómo pero terminamos hablando sobre su escoba…-Y así le conté todo lo sucedido a pesar de no comprender los pequeños chillidos de asombro de Samantha. No era la gran cosa ¿o sí?

-Ahora entiendo por qué llegaste tan sigilosamente…-Murmuró sorprendida.

-¿Y ahora tú qué estás insinuando?

-Yo, nada, nada.-Me respondió pero no seriamente, daba la impresión que súbitamente se había ido a otro planeta, era como si le murmurara al viento.

-¿Samy?

-Sí. Es tardísimo. El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes¿no? A la cama.

Mi desconcierto había aumentado. Lo único que me faltaba era que Nick Casi Decapitado la poseyera. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que lo que venía luego era mucho peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así pasó un poco más de tiempo. Sin muchas novedades aunque para mi gusto la "amistad" entre Samantha y Ron era bastante "especial". Todo muy raro. Sin embargo, decidí dedicarme al único tema que entiendo de verdad, el estudio. Además, otra decisión que tomé fue evitar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible a Harry en público. Creía que era por el bien de los dos y lo sigo sosteniendo. Así evitaba que se difundiera un rumor que no era y nadie salía herido. Por otro lado, así Harry tenía el camino libre para salir con Ginny porque se necesitaba un poquito de cerebro para darse cuenta que Potter estaba loco por ella. Lo que más me desconcertaba era que al parecer los expertos no creían lo mismo y yo era la única que sostenía esa teoría. Todo me llevaba al mismo punto, que me concentrara en lo que realmente sabía hacer.

Aunque al parecer un propone y el cosmos dispone. Un ligero ruido en la ventana de mi habitación me interrumpió cuando volvía a remojar mi pluma en el tintero para continuar mi redacción. Era un picoteo insistente y bastante molesto. Me sorprendí al descubrir que una hermosa lechuza, blanca como la nieve que caía afuera, venía al parecer a entregarme un mensaje. Hacía bastante frío esa noche así que no dudé en dejarla entrar. Se posó sobre mi escritorio y enseguida estiro su pata a la cual tenía atada un pergamino. Lo desaté, invadida por la curiosidad ya que no sabía a quien pertenecía esta ave.

_Hermione,_

_Hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Pasa algo?_

_Otra cosa¿estás muy ocupada? Lo que pasa es que tengo que entregar mañana temprano un trabajo para Snape y de verdad que necesito ayuda._

_Espero tu respuesta a través de mi lechuza, perdona si fue demasiado insistente._

_Harry _

Sonreí inconcientemente. ¿Qué irónico era todo no? Al terminar de leer la nota estuve tentada de responder que estaba enferma o algo por estilo, sin embargo, cuando estaba lista para redactar, mis ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de la lechuza de Harry. No podría explicar lo que sentí o lo que expresaban sus ojos, sólo sé que mi mano comenzó automáticamente a escribir:

_Harry,_

_No te preocupes que no me pasa nada. Sólo no me he sentido bien este últimamente pero tengo tiempo para ayudarte con tu trabajo de pociones. Nos vemos en la Sala Común._

_Por cierto tu lechuza es hermosa._

_Hermione_

Amarré el pergamino delicadamente a la pata de la lechuza y enseguida emprendió el vuelo para entregar su respuesta. ¿De verdad esa lechuza me había guiñado un ojo antes de partir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por venir.

-No hay por qué.-Dije luego de sonreír ¿Conciente o inconcientemente?-Bueno, entonces manos a la obra.

Harry me miró de una manera bastante extraña. Frunció ligeramente el seño, tomando un aire de "he acertado" pero luego de mucho darle vueltas al asunto descubrí que revelaba una pizca de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté ingenuamente.

La verdad es que ahora me avergüenzo completamente de muchas cosas que hice o dije esa noche. ¿Cómo pude caer tan fácil en su ridículo juego?

-Tengo que confesarte que en realidad no tengo que entregar ningún trabajo para Snape.-Respondió Harry, regalándome una serena sonrisa.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Lo miré seriamente, entorné los ojos antes de echarle una última mirada a la Sala Común, dar media vuelta y regresar a mi habitación.

Dos pasos fue todo lo que alcancé a dar. Un leve roce se convirtió en un firme contacto. Mi mano quedaba nuevamente aprisionada por la de Harry. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, yo miraba el piso sin saber si salir corriendo o quedarme así.

-Hermione…-Susurró a mi oído.

Cerré los ojos al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre de esa manera. La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de mí, sentir su aliento golpear mi nuca y nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, me embriagaron por completo. Pero yo no cedería, no me giraría para enfrentar su mirada esmeralda. No lo haría.

-Hermione-Repitió, pero esta vez un poco más irritado.

¿Por qué no me podía mover¿Qué me pasaba? Mi cerebro sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer pero mi cuerpo le contrariaba. Nunca antes los sentimientos me habían dominado. ¡Pero qué estaba diciendo! Aquí no había ningún sentimiento. "Hermione tienes que despertar. ¡Muévete ya!" me decía sin obtener resultados.

Con la mano que tenía libre tomó suavemente mi barbilla, hizo un movimiento de muñeca, obligándome a enfrentarlo. Quedamos a ton pocos centímetros el uno del otro que me sobresalté. Logré retroceder un poco y me pegué al muro. Por fin volvía a tomar control de mi misma y solté bruscamente mi mano de la suya, cruzándome de brazos.

-No te enojes por favor.-Dijo finalmente, rompiendo un silencio de segundos que me habían parecido horas.

No respondí, me limité a observarlo, tratando de transmitirle con la mirada que no entendía lo que estaba pasando y que quería una explicación.

Harry suspiró y continuó:

-Fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió para poder hablarte. Me has estado evitando, lo sé y quiero saber por qué.

La pregunta. De todas las interrogantes posibles él elegía esa. La que yo no quería responder.

-Yo…-Comencé bastante insegura- ya te lo dije. No me he sentido muy bien, he estado muy cansada y llena de trabajo. Disculpa si te di una impresión errónea.

-Hermione, algo he aprendido a conocerte durante estos dos meses. Puedes confiar en mí, puedes contármelo.

-Harry en serio.

Para mi sorpresa, cambió enseguida de actitud. ¡Un momento! Esa expresión pícara yo ya la conocía.

-Está bien, te creo.-Sentenció el ojiverde finalmente.

¿Por qué me daba la leve sensación de que el asunto no estaba concluido? Se suponía que debería estar suspirando aliviada.

-Supongo entonces que en ese caso no tienes excusa para negarte a ir a Hogsmeade a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo.

-¿Esto es una broma no es cierto?-Me exclamé desconcertada y sorprendida.

-Pues no.

-¿Te volviste loco acaso? Son las siete de la tarde, está nevando afuera, no podemos salir de los terrenos y nos ganaríamos varios castigos.

-Parece que tienes que releer más a fondo "La Historia de Hogwarts" que tanto te gusta.-Insinuó amistosamente.

-No Potter. No me vas a hacer partícipe de tus travesuras.

-No es ninguna travesura. Está totalmente aprobado. Además si rechazas mi invitación significaría que sí tienes un problema conmigo.

Eso se llamaba estar literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Mi cerebro sabía perfectamente que instrucciones enviar. La lógica lo decía todo. Esta era una idea absolutamente descabellada en la cual yo, Hermione Granger, por ningún motivo me podía involucrar.

-Además no todos los días Harry Potter te invita a Hogsmeade…

Y fue ahí cuando mi sistema nervioso falló:

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Le solté intrigada.

-Conozco un par de pasadizos…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaa! he vuelto con otro capitulo para ustedes que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Primero que nada una aclaración, como podrán notar durante el relato incluyo oraciones al presente. Esto está hecho a propósito, no es por error gramático mío. El asunto es que este fic está dividido en dos partes. La primera(en la que nos encontramos ahora) es cuando hermione recuerda su quinto año en hogwarts, pero su mente no puede evitar agregar comentarios al presente porque luego viene la segunda parte del fic(que ya notarán cuando y por qué vendrá) en donde hermione vive su sexto año en hogwarts al presente momento en que SI podré incluir algunos pensamientos de Harry y compañía.

¿Demasiado enredado y descabellado?

Cualquier consulta, duda, opinion, comentario, sea lo que sea ustedes ya saben.

Un millon de gracias por leer y espero me regalen algun review.

Besos

Cam-tz


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo cuatro: Continuación del largo proceso de negación**

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-Susurró Harry mientras tocaba con su varita un viejo pergamino en blanco.

-Claro, pronuncias esas palabras y dices que no hay manera de que nos metamos en problemas y que tienes la situación bajo control.-Le reproché.

-Shhh, calma. Observa y aprende del mejor.

Me quedé bastante sorprendida mirando aquel viejo pergamino que parecía una especie de mapa de todo el castillo. Indicaba correctamente "Potter" y "Granger" en el pasillo en el cual nos encontrábamos.

-¿Cómo¿Qué…?-Intenté preguntar.

-Ahh¿lo ves? Eres una persona muy curiosa.-Me respondió con esa increíble seguridad que me irritaba pero, lo confieso, me derretía.-Es una larga historia, otro día te la cuento.

Estaba a punto de refunfuñar cuando me tomó rápidamente de la mano, arrastrándome ante una estatua y sin saber cómo, ya estábamos en un pequeño túnel que nos dejó en el sótano de Las Tres Escobas. Sacudí el polvo que cubría mi túnica y me incorporé. Me extrañó percatarme que Harry había hechizado la puerta, cerrándola e insonorizándola.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que te propones?

-Pues, lo que te prometí. Hogsmeade, mi compañía, bebidas y comida.-Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero se supone que todo eso está en la superficie ¿no?

-No necesariamente. Al principio pensé en hacer eso pero luego me di cuenta que arriba nos van a molestar demasiado. Esto es mucho más entretenido.

Solté una gran carcajada.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

Nos sentamos, el uno junto al otro, en un rincón, aprovechándonos de la bodega de la tienda. Aunque no estábamos robando porque Harry había prometido dejar las monedas necesarias para pagarlo todo. Por unos minutos, me quedé mirando un par de cajas, en silencio y pensando.

-A ti te pasa algo, Hermione.

-¿A mí? No. ¿Qué me podría pasar?

-No sé. Tú dime.-Me invitó seriamente.

No contesté. No iba a contestar. ¿Cómo querían que contestara si no sabía lo que me pasaba¿Por qué buscaba inconcientemente a Harry en los pasillos¿Por qué me daban ganas de hablar con él, de que me mirara, de que me sonriera? Parecía idiota, me sentía idiota.

-Estudias demasiado y te diviertes poco.-Sentenció.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Que yo qué?

-Eso.

-¿Me estás diciendo aburrida?-Lo desafié bastante ofendida.

-No, yo dije otra cosa.

Su mirada me penetraba y eso me estremecía, de pies a cabeza. Hubo por unos minutos un silencio incómodo.

-El próximo sábado es el baile de Navidad. Vas a ir y punto.-Me indicó pero no severamente.

Me levanté de un salto por la impresión. ¿Quién era él para darme instrucciones? Harry no me conocía por lo que no tenía derecho a decidir qué era bueno para mí y lo que no era bueno. Decidí respirar hondo y calmarme, tenía que emplear una estrategia distinta. En ese entonces me sorprendió cuan fácil me resultó actuar de aquella manera. La verdad es que ahora sé perfectamente por qué. Muy simple, con Harry no me puedo enojar, no lo logro odiar. A pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir, día tras día, es algo más fuerte que yo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan interesado en que yo asista a ese baile¿Es tan sólo un baile, no?-Le pregunté suavemente.

-Ves, he ahí tu error. No es sólo un simple baile.-Respondió guiñándome un ojo.

Intenté abrir la boca para replicar y pedir explicaciones pero no alcancé a pronunciar ningún sonido. Su dedo índice se había posado suavemente sobre mis labios, mientras Harry me susurraba al oído un cálido "Shhh". Luego, sostuvo mi mirada, dándome la impresión de que buscaba algo y unos segundos después guió uno de mis desordenados mechones detrás de mi oreja. Sin embargo, nunca olvidaré como sin previo aviso, posó su cabeza sobre mis piernas para después acurrucarse y cerrar momentáneamente los ojos. Tengo que decir que no hizo falta el uso de ningún hechizo porque literalmente, en ese momento, me petrifiqué. No sabía que hacer, como actuar ni menos que decir. No me atrevía a romper el contacto, levantarme y salir corriendo. Lo que mayor complicación me producía eran mis manos ya que no sabía donde debía ponerlas.

-¿Qué diablos…?-Comencé a balbucear-¿Qué haces? Debemos volver.

-No te preocupes, déjate llevar, tan solo déjate llevar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté a causa del frío que sentía. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me sobresalté al no reconocer el lugar. Unos segundos después, gracias a las botellas vacías en el piso, lo recordé todo. Sin embargo, una infinidad de distintos colores comenzaron a cubrir mi rostro al percatarme de la posición en la cual me había quedado dormida. Corrijo, nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, me había quedado dormida en una habitación cerrada con nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter. Pero lo peor de todo, era que tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y su mano estaba apoyada sobre mi enmarañada melena. En un acto de valentía, moví un poco mi cabeza para verle la cara y comprobar si estaba despierto. Error.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.-Dijo alegremente.

-Ehh, buenos días.-Respondí tímidamente. Como dije, no había manera de que al topármelo actuara racionalmente y dentro de mis cabales, aunque algunas veces me salvaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, ahora todos tus problemas conmigo se han solucionado.

¿Me había perdido de algo? No entendía de lo que estaba hablando. ¡Al contrario! Mis problemas estaban sólo comenzando a hacerse más grandes, sobre todo después de ese numerito. Me quedé en silencio a causa de la gran punzada que estaba atacando mi sentido común.

-Ahora sí que tenemos que regresar. ¡Diablos, son las diez de la mañana!-Concluí con un pequeño grito.

-Cálmate, hoy es domingo, a nadie le importa.

-Desaparecimos y tú crees que a nadie le importa. ¡Gracias!

Se rió, seguramente pensando lo patética que era yo y burlándose de mi nerviosismo que yo traducía con malhumor.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina que no pude sostener y que se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, si tú insistes.

Harry iba a agregar algo pero fuimos interrumpidos por un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien estaba intentando abrirla, seguramente aquella persona no tardaría en utilizar un _alohomora _lo que, para mi tranquilidad, terminó de convencer a mi compañero de casa de que era hora de largarse de ahí.

Nos despedimos en la Sala Común, antes de que cada uno se dirigiera a su respectivo dormitorio, aún riéndonos del recuerdo de la sorpresa que se había llevado Dobby al ver llegar a "el señor Harry Potter" con "una simpática señorita" sin comprender por que razón nos habíamos perdido el desayuno. Un simpático elfo doméstico, que creo, se emocionó demasiado con la perspectiva de servirle desayuno a Harry con "su invitada".

Dejé de reír cuando me disponía a girar la manilla de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación que compartía con Samantha. Sí, justamente, mi mejor amiga Samantha. Ahora sí que yo estaba muerta. Estaba convencida de que me haría levitar con su varita y me lanzaría por la ventana de la torre. Decidí entrar, para terminar rápido con todo.

-Ehh, hola-La saludé tímidamente.

-¡Por fin apareciste!-Samy estaba acostada sobre su cama por lo que al percatarse de mi presencia, se levantó, se dirigió hacia lentamente. "Aquí vamos."Estaba lista para que estallara la tormenta…

Para mi sorpresa, no me gritó, ni me insultó, menos me regañó; al contrario, me abrazó.

-No deberías estudiar tanto, hace muy mal. ¡Además a quién le importa! Lo harás increíble en las MHB.

¿Había escuchado bien? Al parecer sí, pero el problema era que no entendía nada de lo que me estaba hablando, cosa que se estaba volviendo últimamente muy frecuente en mi vida.

La miré un poco asustada, en cambio, ella me dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

-Tranquila, no debes avergonzarte-Todo este asunto me estaba comenzando a dar nauseas-Ron me contó lo de Harry.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡¿Lo de Harry?! Esto no calzaba, Samantha estaba enterada de todo y no estaba alterada, definitivamente demasiado raro.

-¿Lo…lo de Harry?

-Sí-me contestó animadamente- Que te encontró muy temprano por la madrugada, en la Sala Común, usando un libro como almohada, rodeada de plumas y de pergaminos. Ron me explico que a Harry le dio lástima dejarte ahí pero que no podía llevarte a nuestro dormitorio por esa norma antigua que los chicos no pueden subir al dormitorio de las chicas. Es por eso que Harry te cedió su cama y él se quedó en la Sala Común.

Primero, debía calmarme. El lado positivo era que mi amiga no estaba enfadada, de hecho, estaba contenta y yo no sabía por qué. La mentira sonaba mejor que lo que realmente había pasado, que se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Al pensarlo mejor¿Cómo Ron había podido inventarle esa mentira a Samantha si hacía tan solo unos quince minutos que habíamos regresado? Harry no habría tenido tiempo de hablar con Ron, para que éste hablara con Samy.

Mis neuronas trabajaban a mil por hora. A menos que Harry y Ron tuvieran una manera especial para comunicarse. En ese caso¿Para qué se había molestado Harry en cubrirme las espaldas¿Y si todo esto, él ya lo había planeado? Hasta el día de hoy, todo el asunto es un misterio para mí, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora sé por qué Samantha parecía tan satisfecha con la mentira aunque luego se enteró de la verdad. Personalmente, me gustaría armar todas las piezas del rompe cabezas pero no estoy segura de poder lograrlo, quizás nunca tenga la oportunidad de conocer toda la verdad.

-Ya, no te quedes así como una idiota-Me reprochó por primera vez en el día, pero naturalmente siempre con una gota de cariño-Además no traje babero para limpiarte la baba que se te está cayendo.

-Si de concurso de babas estamos hablando, tú me ganas lejos.-Bingo, volvía a ser yo misma, aunque traté de disimular el rubor de mis mejillas- Ahora lo único que sale de tu boca es Ron, Ron y más Ron.

-Bueno, no vamos a perder el tiempo con tonterías ¿no es cierto? Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?-Le pregunté, intuyendo la razón por la que había cambiado de tema o no tanto como yo creía.

-Buscar nuestros vestidos para el baile de navidad.

Entorné los ojos.

-¿Acaso ya nadie piensa en otra cosa a parte de ese estúpido baile?-Solté aburrida y bastante irritada ya que la conversación me recordaba a otra similar que había tenido hacía menos de veinte y cuatro horas.

-Te equivocas, no es sólo un baile.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces me puedes explicar qué demonios es, que yo no sé.

-La noche en la que tu príncipe azul se te declarará.-Exclamó mi mejor amiga con ojos soñadores.

¡Estábamos en pleno invierno y las hormonas le revoloteaban como si estuviésemos en primavera! Ahora que lo pienso, pensar eso en aquel momento era bastante hipócrita de mi parte ya que me ocurría lo mismo, solo que no lo quería admitir.

-Querrás decir en tu caso ya que para tu desgracia yo no tengo príncipe azul.-Respondí antes de lanzarme resignada sobre mi cama.

-Herm, hablando en serio. Hazme caso una vez en la vida, cuando lo admitas, muchas cosas van a cambiar. Yo sé por qué lo digo.

Suspiré, cansada.

-Está bien.

-¿Entonces operación vestido?-Me preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, operación vestido.-Afirmé, sonriendo con nostalgia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y llegó el día que todo Hogwarts esperaba. Incluso, creo que yo también lo esperaba, pero en silencio. No había hablado con Harry en toda la semana. Ocasionalmente, me cruzaba en los pasillos con Luna y Ginny que por cortesía saludaba. No las conocía muy bien, eran ambas amigas de Harry por lo que era él quien nos había presentado. Sin embargo, sentía una mayor simpatía hacia Luna que hacia Ginny. Con Ron me llevaba muy bien, peleábamos ocasionalmente porque discrepábamos en algunos asuntos pero afortunadamente triviales. Me alegraba que Samy lo hubiera elegido. No me lo había dicho pero entre nosotras a veces las palabras sobraban, sólo faltaba, según las palabras textuales de mi amiga, "que el príncipe azul se le declarase." Finalmente, a Draco no lo conocía porque estaba demasiado ocupado con el gran número de chicas que lo perseguían como para alguna vez dirigirme la palabra.

Subí temprano a mi habitación, para asearme y arreglarme para la noche. Había elegido un hermoso vestido, largo, de un color esmeralda profundo. Se ajustaba a mi cintura y luego caía, largo, cubriendo levemente mis zapatos. El vestido tenía unas pequeñas mangas que cubrían mis hombros y sólo el principio de mis brazos, a la vez dejando un disimulado escote pero que formaba un amplio óvalo. Sobre mi pecho, descansaba una bonita cadena de plata con una piedra en el extremo que le daba un toque especial pero no exagerado, lo acompañé con unos aros que le hacían juego. Los lucí, amarrando mi cabello, en un firme moño francés que quedó perfecto con la ayuda de Samy y mi varita mágica. Quedé satisfecha con mi aspecto que Samy aseguraba era fabuloso, creo que era la primera vez que me esmeraba tanto. En cambio, mi mejor amiga estaba aún más hermosa que de costumbre.

Bajamos, bastante nerviosas, las escaleras, seguidas de varias otras chicas. A algunas las estaban esperando algunos chicos al final de ésta; otras, en cambio, aguardaban impacientes abajo o ya estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final de la enorme escalera, cuando me percaté que unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, un poco más claros que el color de mi vestido, me observaban atentamente y mi corazón dio un gran vuelco.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Uuf!! por fin, volvi, despues de un mes de espera, lo siento muchisimo! no fue falta de inspiración, sino que problemas de salud y de computador asi que lo siento. para recompensarles aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, mas largo. espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios!

muchisimas gracias a todos por leer.

besos,

Cam.tz


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo 5: El rumor**

La sensación de nerviosismo seguía ahí pero la felicidad fue momentánea. Terminé de bajar las escaleras y solté un invisible suspiro. ¿Para qué trataba de engañarme? Harry llevaba del brazo a Ginny quien lucía un hermoso vestido, coronándola la reina de la noche. Samantha apretó levemente mi mano y con la mirada le dije que no se preocupara, que me mantendría firme; después de todo seguía siendo en parte la misma Hermione y que si me desmoronaba sería a solas. Sin embargo, sólo la primera parte del mensaje llegó a destino ya que luego de saludar a Ron, Samy se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba, a excepción del "susodicho" por supuesto. Me pareció una lástima haber gastado esos galeons en mi vestido y no me cabía en la cabeza como había podido siquiera tener un rocío de esperanza cada mañana, al abrir el armario en donde lo había colgado cuidadosamente, para contemplarlo con ojos soñadores.

Tenía dos opciones. La primera era sucumbir a la humillación interna y subir a mi habitación a acostarme. Pero por otra parte, podía intentar dar vuelta la situación a mi favor y hacer desear a Harry con todo su ser, no estar compartiendo esa pieza de baile con Ginny, sino que conmigo. Me tomó cinco segundos meditarlo. ¿Para qué desperdiciar tan maravillosa velada? Con paso tranquilo y seguro me dirigí hacia la mesa en donde estaban distribuidas las bebidas, no muy lejos de Harry para asegurarme que pudiera observarme. Mientras bebía un poco de jugo de calabaza, mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una manera de captar la atención del ojiverde porque no le daría la satisfacción de pensar que sin él no podía divertirme, cosa que me costaba demasiado orgullo admitir.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el comienzo del discurso de Dumbledore, el cual obligó a todos los presentes a dejar lo que estuvieran haciendo para voltearse y prestar atención. Aproveché ese momento para echar un vistazo a mí alrededor mientras escuchaba. Había muchísima gente, lo que daba una gran vitalidad al ambiente navideño y para que hablar de la decoración que como de costumbre estaba espléndida. Fui reconociendo uno a uno los rostros de los presentes. Me divertí unos minutos mirando como los gemelos, reacios a tragarse el discurso, molestaban a un par de chicas de su curso. Luego, mi mirada reparó en un extraño accesorio que llevaba Neville, parecido a lo que se podía pensar era una corbata. Cerca de él, se encontraba Luna, quien claramente no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía el director. Me invadió la curiosidad, por lo que seguí su mirada y me extrañé al ver que Lavender Brown arrastraba fugazmente a Samy fuera de la multitud, al parecer para hablar urgentemente con ella. Bueno, el hecho de que Samantha y Lavender hablaran no era raro ya que eran primas, lo que me preocupaba era el tema que discutían. Súbitamente, el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, el discurso llegaba a su fin.

-Sólo me queda decir, ya que no quiero seguir demorándolos, agarren a su pareja porque nadie debería pasar la noche de navidad sin bailar.-Pronunció animadamente Dumbledore, seguramente con la intención de romper el hielo del ambiente para los más tímidos, especialmente para los de primer y segundo año. Lo irónico fue que al parecer aquello los incomodó aún más.

-Salud por eso.-Dijo una voz a mi lado.

Me volteé extrañada.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-Pregunté.

-Lo mismo que tú Granger.

-¿Y eso según tú, sería?

-Mirar como la persona que debería estar con uno ahora, está con otra.-Sentenció Draco Malfoy.

-¿Después de cuántos vasos de whisky de fuego llegaste a pensar que a mí me ocurre semejante ridiculez?-Solté un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido pero afortunadamente el volumen de la música impidió que se notara.

-Para tu información estoy completamente sobrio. Segundo, tu carita de porcelana no puede ocultar la decepción de verte traicionada por el que te estuvo rondando durante todos estos meses.-Respondió Draco mirando en dirección hacia Harry y a Ginny quienes estaban bailando uno de los últimos éxitos del momento.

-Piérdete Malfoy, hazme ese favor si te parezco tan miserable.-Le dije fríamente y bastante molesta con él por haber descubierto mi secreto.

-No te pongas así. Además, estoy aquí porque estoy convencido de que podemos beneficiarnos de la compañía del otro.

-¡Por favor!-Me exclamé divertida- Apenas me conoces.

-¡Qué momento más oportuno para comenzar a conocernos entonces!-Replicó rápidamente.- Tú quieres a Potter, yo quiero a Weasley. Trabajemos juntos, sin trucos, tienes mi palabra.-Agregó el Slytherin al notar mi severa mirada.

-De acuerdo pero con tres condiciones.-Cedí ya que era la mejor oportunidad que tenía delante de mí.

-¡Uff! Eres exigente Granger pero te escucho.

-Primero, nada de Granger, si quieres que resulte me tienes que llamar Hermione. Segundo, ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie. Y tercero, si te aprovechas mas de la cuenta de mí te lanzo la peor maldición que vayas a recibir alguna vez en tu vida.-Terminé firmemente pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy bien, esto será interesante. ¿Lista?-Me susurró- ¿Hermione, te gustaría bailar?-Me preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte para que casi todos alrededor escucharan, incluidos Harry y Ginny.

-Me encantaría Draco.-Respondí igual de fuerte, lo que para nuestra satisfacción había dado en el clavo.

Tras la mirada atónita de Harry y la fingida indiferencia de Ginny, Malfoy tomó mi mano y me arrastró a la pista de baile. Posó suavemente su mano sobre mi cintura y yo, la mía sobre su hombro, al ritmo de una cálida melodía.

-Mmm, yo pensé que tú y Harry eran amigos.-Dije divertida.

-No te preocupes, lo somos, lo somos.-Respondió sin ningún remordimiento.- Por eso estoy haciendo esto por él.

-¿A sí?-Reaccioné, antes de soltar una carcajada.- Pensé que era porque finalmente, mi cara de porcelana te pareció irresistible.

-Mmm, tal vez. Tengo que asegurarme de mantenerle a Potter cierta reputación, así que primero las apruebo yo.-Contestó tras guiñarme un ojo.- Por cierto, lindo vestido.

Paralelamente, en una habitación apartada, sólo dos estudiantes no estaban participando del baile en el Gran Comedor:

-¿Lavender, estás absolutamente segura de lo que me estás diciendo?-Preguntó Samantha anonadada.

-Sí y mil veces sí.-Respondió la aludida.

-Es que lo que me contaste es impresionante, sobre todo tratándose de un tema tan delicado.-Se justificó la mejor amiga de Hermione.

-Lo sé, por eso recurrí a ti, especialmente tratándose de... tu ya sabes.

-Mmm, sí, hiciste lo correcto Lavender, gracias. Sin embargo, creo que debemos mantener esto en secreto.

-¿Pero por qué? Si el sentimiento es mutuo, Herm debería saberlo inmediatamente.-Explotó la prima de Samantha.

-¡Hey! Eso todavía no está comprobado así que no hay que actuar apresuradamente.-Le reprochó Samy.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te repetí textualmente palabra por palabra lo que me dijo Ron, o caso tengo que traértelo y que te lo diga personalmente para que me creas?-Chilló fastidiada Lavender.

-No, así está bien. No hay que enredar más las cosas. Sin embargo¿cómo estar segura de que nadie ha mal interpretado algo?-Pensó en voz alta Samantha.

-Ron será algo... despistado a veces pero no creo que jugaría con algo así. De Malfoy me lo esperaría pero de un Weasley jamás.-Pronunciaron solemnemente.

-Vamos, Sam. ¡Anímate y piensa positivamente! Guarda en tu memoria este momento histórico, quien sabe qué podría pasar esta noche.-La apremió su acompañante.

-De acuerdo, pero aún así esto es un secreto. Primero, Hermione tiene que aceptar lo que de verdad siente y cuando lo haga, podrá saberlo.-Sentenció su mejor amiga.

Las dos Gryffindor salieron sigilosamente de la habitación y se dirigieron rápidamente al Gran Comedor para reintegrarse al baile como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquella conversación nunca existiría...

Tenía que admitir que Malfoy y yo no hacíamos tan mal equipo. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, las que fueron varias, pude observar el creciente mal humor de Harry y a la pobre Ginny quejarse de lo aburrida que estaba. Ésta lo amenazó varias veces, diciéndole que si no cambiaba de actitud, iría a buscar alguien más con quien bailar. Incluso le alcanzó a gritar que hasta Percy habría sido mejor pareja de baile esa noche si no fuera porque éste hacía meses que no daba señales de vida. Aquello hizo que muchos que habían escuchado soltaran notorias carcajadas. Sin embargo, Harry respondió agarrando más fuerte a la hermana de Ron y apegándola más a su cuerpo por lo que la aludida se daba por satisfecha. Casi leyendo mis pensamientos, Malfoy me susurró que me mantuviera tranquila, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que en algún momento la situación fuese insostenible.

Me parecía ridículo que el corazón me diera un vuelco cada vez que pensaba que el sólo echo de estar bailando con otro hombre hacía que Harry se comportase de esa forma. Y me pregunté cómo se sentiría estar bailando realmente con el pelinegro; estando tan cerca de él, con el rostro apoyado cerca de su cuello, disfrutando de su perfume, acurrucada entre sus brazos, sin siquiera importarme el ritmo de la música.

Y tal como había predicho Draco, llegó el momento en que la situación fue insostenible. Samy, a quien no había visto desde el comienzo del discurso, una vez que me vio, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se dirigió hacia nosotros echando chispas por doquier.

-¿Ves qué te dije? Ahora nos toca actuar por cuenta propia. Buena suerte, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en molestarme. Un placer bailar contigo, preciosa.-Me dijo Malfoy antes de que Samantha casi me arrancara el brazo para separarme del Slytherin, mascullando un "¡Discúlpame pero ya bailaron suficiente!".

-¡Y tú jovencita!-Comenzó mi mejor amiga.

-¿No me digas que vas a armar un escándalo, Samy?

-¡Oh, sí¿Me puedes explicar qué se supone que estabas haciendo?-Me preguntó a la vez molesta y confundida.

-Pues si no anduvieras babeando por cierta persona lo sabrías.-Le susurré ya que no se merecía que la delatara enfrente de todo Hogwarts. Lo cual hizo cierto efecto ya que Samantha se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Ejem!-Carraspeó una voz familiar a nuestras espaldas. Samantha y yo volteamos, ella para ver quien era y yo para confirmar quien creía que era.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Samy.

-Pues si no les molesta, me encantaría que compartieran conmigo el seguro fascinante secreto que explica por qué estuviste toda la noche bailando con Malfoy.-Dijo Harry muy serio.

-¿Eso era? Muy simple, por la misma razón que explica que estuviste toda la noche bailando con Ginny.-Intenté responder con la actitud más indiferente que pude encontrar dentro de mí a pesar de una incómoda e incontrolable sensación que me apretaba el estómago y me impedía respirar.

Mi mirada y la inteligencia le permitieron a Samantha atar cabos por lo que decidió dejarme seguir con mi plan y que luego aclararíamos las cosas. Se disculpó diciendo que Neville la necesitaba porque los gemelos se habían puesto a jugar con su "corbata" y lo estaban atragantando. Seguramente no necesitábamos que el baile se convirtiera en una tragedia.

-Así que viniste.-Comentó el ojiverde una vez que nadie nos prestaba atención.

-Eres un gran observador.-Contesté, aprovechándome de mi buen humor.

-Bueno, está bien, me atrapaste. Lo que pasa es que no te he podido sacar los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunté nerviosa y levemente sonrojada.- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque te ves increíblemente hermosa esta noche y me preguntaba una y otra vez si el color de tu vestido era simplemente una casualidad.-Explicó con un tono extraño.

-¿Acaso quiere eso decir que el resto de los días soy fea?-Contraataqué evadiendo la última parte de su explicación.

Harry se rió. Luego, posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla. Mientras lo hacía me dijo:

-Creo que te hace falta un buen baile.

-Pero si he estado bailando desde que Dumbledore terminó su discurso.-Repliqué intrigada por como seguiría la conversación.

-Sí, pero no has bailado al estilo Potter.

-¿Al estilo Potter¿Y qué tiene eso de particular?-Pregunté divertida y contenta porque Harry había "mordido el anzuelo".

-Es radicalmente distinto al estilo Malfoy, para que agregar muchísimo mejor.-Alardeó orgulloso.

-Mmm, con eso no me convences. Necesito más detalles.-Respondí siguiéndole la corriente y quizás con una pizca de flirteo, está bien, bastante flirteo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, vas a tener que descubrirlo por ti misma y confiar en mí.

No me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la pista de baile con los demás. En cambio, me ofreció su brazo, firme, cálido y seguro; y sin percatarme ya no nos encontrábamos en el Gran Comedor, sino que ante nosotros relucía un hermoso panorama de luces y nieve. Nos olvidamos del clima, del hielo en nuestros zapatos, de Hogwarts, del resto y nos dedicamos a perdernos en la mirada del otro. Porque yo por lo menos no quería cerrar por ningún segundo los ojos, para que aquel momento durara para siempre.

Seguramente se preguntarán al ritmo de qué bailamos, pues muy simple, al ritmo de nuestras voces.

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublado pero no me importó porque no podía parar de sonreír y estaba convencida de que la luz que alumbraría aquel día serían los ojos de Harry. ¿Pueden comprender la gravedad de la situación¿Se dan cuenta ahora de lo contaminado que estaba mi corazón? Lástima que caí, que no pude salvarme a tiempo.

Al parecer los efectos del baile de la noche anterior sobrevolaban el ambiente. Todos estaban inusualmente alegres a la hora de desayunar, era como si un milagro navideño se hubiera cumplido. Casi todos estaban comentando lo sucedido la noche anterior, intercambiando regalos o mandando lechuzas de último minuto a las familias.

Me percaté que Samy, quien se había despertado inusualmente temprano, estaba terminando de desayunar con Lavander por lo que me acerqué a ellas.

-¡Bueno días!-Saludé animada.

-Muy buenos parece.-Respondió Samantha quien parecía haber amanecido de excelente humor.

-¿Dormiste bien, Herm?-Preguntó la prima de Samy.

-Sí, incluso se puede decir que tuve dulces sueños. ¿Y ustedes?

-Bien gracias-Contestó Lavender-Supongo que no tuve tanta suerte como algunas ¿no?

-Totalmente de acuerdo-Agregó Samantha- Me pregunto si lo de "dulces" se debe a la persona con la que soñó...

Arqueé una ceja, producto de lo extraño que se estaban comportando mis amigas.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-Pregunté inocentemente.

-Nada, nada.-Respondieron al unísono.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí¿cierto Sam?

-Sí, todo muy nevado.

-¿Me pueden explicar que rayos les pasa?-Solté un poco molesta.

-Herm, te veías tan linda así contenta, no te alteres que te arrugas.-Dijo suavemente Lavender.

-Absolutamente de acuerdo. Por cierto¿has visto al causante de tus sonrisas?-Ese era el turno de Samy de "subirme al columpio" su pasatiempo favorito ese último tiempo.

-¿Perdón?-Mascullé atragantándome con mi jugo de calabaza.

-Herm, no finjas que no entendiste. Si hasta yo que tengo el cuarto de tu inteligencia entendí. Estamos hablando de H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R.-Deletreó fuerte y claro Lavender.

-¡Shhh! Está bien pero baja la voz por favor.-supliqué súbitamente alarmada.

-¿Alguna razón por la que no quieres que el resto se entere?-Siguió Samantha como si estuviera intentando a propósito de humillarme enfrente de todos.

-Ehh, es privado.-Solté indignada.

-¿Privado en qué sentido?-Preguntó interesada mi mejor amiga, afortunadamente bajando la voz.

-¿Te dijo algo en especial?-La interrumpió Lavender.

-No-Respondí ante la decepcionada mirada de mis amigas-¿Por qué¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?

-¡Ehhm, no!-Se exclamó Samantha, antes de reprender disimuladamente a Lavender por haber comenzado a revelar demasiada información, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Ouch-Susurró la aludida- Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Aquella oración le valió a Lavander un mayor coscorrón y a mi me llenó de curiosidad. Sin embargo, sentí que no valía la pena seguir intentando averiguar de qué se trataba aquella mañana. Tenía la sensación de que el secreto me perseguiría y no yo a él, lo cual era totalmente cierto.

Así fue como pasé una de las más peculiares vacaciones de navidad. Mientras yo trataba de sacarme a Harry de la cabeza o de avanzar en los deberes, Samantha y Lavender se la pasaban chismeando. Era muy extraño que de súbito hubieran vuelto a ser tan amigas siendo que hacía algún tiempo habían tenido una gran pelea que las había distanciado severamente, o eso pensé. Luego de un par de días, la situación me tenía absolutamente desquiciada y al parecer el par no quería darse cuenta por lo que tuve que tomar la iniciativa. Una tarde, las encontré a las dos en nuestra habitación y decidí que ese era el momento adecuado para aclarar todo el asunto. Comencé por un monólogo para desahogar todo lo que llevaba acumulado hacía un tiempo y al parecer que fueron de tal magnitud mis quejas que las dos primas decidieron que debía enterarme con urgencia de la verdad. De esa forma, pensaban, me recompensarían con un poco de felicidad.

-Estamos dispuestas a revelarte el secreto.

-¿Sí? Pues adelante.-Dije exasperada.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó nerviosa Samy.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Yo creo que deberías sentarte porque lo que vas a escuchar puede que le dé un gran vuelco a tu vida.-Propuso Lavender.

Accedí para terminar rápidamente con aquel enredo y para que las dos estuvieran lo suficientemente tranquilas, me recosté sobre mi cama.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues, resulta que el día del baile de navidad¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo.-Respondí.

-Bueno, Lavender acudió a mí porque Ron le había revelado algo de suma importancia-Samantha me miró por un momento en busca de mi aprobación y prosiguió.- Algo que tiene que ver con Harry y contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-Intenté articular.

-Ajá.-Dijo Lavender tragando saliva.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y creí que explotaría si no me contaban rápido de qué se trataba.

-Resulta que Harry le dijo a Ron que está enamorado de ti.

De la impresión me caí de la cama y me golpeé fuerte en la cabeza. Pero no era por eso que me había quedado completamente muda, simplemente no lo podía creer. Mi cerebro no podía procesar que algo así me estuviera pasando a mí, exactamente a mí.

-Herms¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntaron alarmadas.

-Ehhh¿esto es una broma de mal gusto?-Murmuré.

-Yo sé que nos odiarías si fuera una broma de mal gusto. Es cosa de ver tu cara de tonta enamorada.-Rieron.

-Si si, lo que ustedes digan. ¿Pero están seguras de lo que Ron dijo?

-Lo hemos pensado una y otra vez, sabemos que Ron es capaz de varias cosas pero de haber mentido o haber repetido algo importante de lo que no está seguro nunca.

-O sea que Harry de verdad-Pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

-¡Ay Herm, mírate¿Verdad que la vida tiene otro color? Si no fueras amiga mía diría que hasta estoy celosa.

Samy y yo entornamos los ojos.

Aunque estuviera inmensamente feliz, no dejaba de tener algo de miedo y de preguntarme cuál era el siguiente paso que debía seguir. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

-Pero…-comencé.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me interrumpió preocupada Samantha.

-Bueno, puede sonar ridículo pero¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora¿Hacer como si nada, esperar a que él diga algo o yo tomar alguna iniciativa?-Respondí sonrojada.

-En otras palabras nos estás pidiendo ayuda para un plan.-Concluyó la prima de Samy con una sonrisa.

-Yo tengo una idea.-Declaró Samantha.

-¡Ron, Ron! Espera, necesito hablar contigo.-Gritaba una jadeante Samantha.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Tengo un poco de prisa.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Es que esto es serio y no puede esperar. Es sobre Hermione y Harry.

-¿Y qué hay con ellos?

-¿Acaso no notas nada distinto con Harry?-Insinuó Samy para que Ron captara la indirecta y por la cara de desconcierto de éste, agregó.- Hermione está muy distinta desde que se conocieron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo opino que tienen una conexión muy especial, de hecho se hicieron amigos increíblemente rápido.-Prosiguió la Gryffindor, tratando de pensar nuevas maneras para que el hermano de Ginny le revelara un poco de información.

-¿Podrías ir al grano por favor?

-Está bien, quiero saber si es verdad que Harry te dijo que estaba enamorado de Hermione.-Soltó la pelinegra.

-¿De dónde sacaste semejante chisme barato de revista para chicas?

-Pues, eso no importa y no lo hago por chismosa, como te dije esto es serio.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que a veces habla demasiado sobre tu amiga y que estoy seguro que le tiene cariño. De ahí a afirmarte que me haya confesado su amor por ella, es imposible.

-¡Ay! Par de brutos insensibles, hombres tenían que ser.-Se exclamó furiosa Samantha.

-¡Hey¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-Preguntó indignado el pelirrojo.

-Absolutamente todo, cobarde.-Le gritó la Gryffindor.

-¡No tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera, cavernícola!

-¡Ándate a vomitar babosas donde Hagrid! Eso lo sabes hacer de maravilla.-Respondió Samantha antes de entrar en el aula más cercana dando un portazo.

Samy me contó el resultado de su "conversación" con Ron y no voy a mentir diciendo que no me dejó completamente desilusionada. Lavender y Samy me consolaron diciendo que Ron no había dicho la verdad porque se había arrepentido de haber abierto la bocota. Me aconsejaron que esperara un poco antes de tomar una decisión apresurada y que lo mejor era que siguiera cultivando mi amistad con el ojiverde. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el último tiempo y por las noches me costaba mucho dormir.

Soy perfectamente capaz de guardar secretos, pero ése me pesaba mucho más de lo que ninguno me había pesado antes y me carcomía por dentro. Mi subconsciente me repetía que la única forma de solucionar el lío era hablando con Harry y preguntándole a él directamente. El sólo hecho de imaginarme en aquella vertiginosa situación, me daba escalofríos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaa! mmm si ya sé que me quieren asesinar, cortar en pedacitos y estrujar mis restos. aunque no lo crean yo tambien sufri las consecuencias de no haber podido actualizar en 3 meses! que verguenza, nunca me habia pasado! por lo que pido humildemente perdon y traté de compensarlo escribiendo un capitulo mas largo y mas completo que espero les haya gustado. Las cosas están avanzando y ya nos vamos acercando al presente, sobre eso debo advertirlos, todos los acontencimientos del proximo capitulo no deben ser juzgados como el fin del fic. eso deberian tenerlo en cuenta asi que no se desepcionen cualquier cosa.

Sobre mi ausencia tengo una lista de explicaciones. 1.-Este año he sido una persona enfermiza.

2.- EL colegio me tiene hasta el cuello con tanto trabajo y como estoy en el hemisferio sur, estoy recien comenzando a terminar mi año escolar.

3.-Mi computador tenia un virus!! por lo que lo acabamos de solucionas y afortunadamente mis archivos no salieron dañados(sino me habria demorado mucho mas en subir el capitulo).

4.-En realidad el capitulo deberia haberlo subido ayer pero fanfiction estaba colapsado y no me dejaba editar. grrrrr!!

Como pueden ver, no era falta de inspiracion o ganas. Muchas gracias a los que vuelvan a leer esto despues de tanto tiempo ausente. Espero que sigan disfrutando el fic. Nos vemos en el capitulo 6 que seguro vendra muy pronto. si se apiadan de mi espero algun que otro comentario.

Perdon de nuevoo!!!

Cam-tz


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo seis: Viaje al presente**

¿Han sentido alguna vez el efecto de la angustia sobre el tiempo? Es un fenómeno bastante curioso la verdad porque el tiempo transcurre pero tu mente aprieta el botón de "pausa". Así ocurrió con mi fin de año. Sin darme cuenta el hielo se estaba derritiendo, el sol aparecía más a menudo y flotaba en el ambiente un aroma a tranquilidad. Uno de los grandes eventos en inaugurar la primavera fue el gran torneo que Dumbledore había estado organizando desde el comienzo del curso, todo salió a la perfección y resultó ser una experiencia inolvidable. Bueno, lo admito, fue interesante desde un punto de vista objetivo. La verdad es que también fue bastante incómodo ya que Samy no le dirigía la palabra a Ron, curiosamente Lavender, después de todo, se lo había perdonado todo y prácticamente parecía la sombra del pelirrojo; asunto que molestó enormemente a mi mejor amiga. En cambio yo, sin saber qué hacer con Harry, trataba de actuar lo más natural posible. Aún así nada parecía sacarme de aquel "standby", mi completa existencia llevaba una carga extremadamente pesada. Por otra parte, estaba cansada. Cansada de sentirme débil y estúpida por lo que mi lado Gryffindor afloró una tarde, decidiendo tomar las riendas del problema de una buena vez por todas.

-Harry...

-¿Si Hermione?

-¿Tienes un minuto?-Pregunté casualmente.

-Claro.-Respondió bastante relajado.

-Mmm, este, verás...

-¿Todo bien?-se adelantó.

-La verdad es que no.-Dije sin rodeos.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Reaccionó probablemente preguntándolo solamente por buena educación porque eso es lo que se suele preguntar en la mayoría de los casos, esperando siempre un "no te preocupes, no hay nada que puedas hacer" como respuesta.

-En muchas cosas.-Respondí tratando de no sonrojarme.

-Wow, nunca habría esperado esa respuesta pero adelante, te escucho.

En ese momento, me habría gustado tener una melodía de piano sonando en mi oído para poder bloquear el sonido de los segundos pasar que golpeaban contra mis sienes, recordándome que no había vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, en mi interior intuía que era una de las primeras decisiones adultas que tendría que tomar. Y ahora lo veo con claridad, ese día me di cuenta que hasta el lugar más seguro del mundo no puede proteger del curso natural de la vida.

-Resulta que hay algo que me ha estado preocupando por bastante tiempo. Es algo que Ron le dijo a la Lavender, que ésta le dijo a Samantha y que ésta a su vez me lo dijo a mi. Lo único que pido es si me puedes confirmar si es cierto o no. Yo...ejem...me dijo algo así como que yo te revobgdklghoe. Disculpa, que tonta, se me trabó la lengua.-Lo intenté una segunda vez-Que yo te revobosbfksgb...¡AH! Que yo te...

-¿...me revolucionabas las hormonas?-Completó Harry de manera impecable, sin siquiera inmutarse. Lanzó un suspiro al aire, uno que me pareció bastante largo. Miró hacia el cielo por unos segundos, daba la impresión de que estaba evaluando sus opciones.-La verdad es que no, eso no es cierto y no se me ocurre cómo Ron fue capaz de haber dicho una cosa como esa.

Y el reloj que hacía tic-tac, tic-tac en mi oído se rompió en mil pedazos, provocando el vacío, ni siquiera hubo eco. Sentí como se me iba paralizando el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta mi cabeza, afortunadamente estaba sentada. Si antes mi rostro ardía a causa de la ansiedad, de golpe Harry lo enfrió e imaginaba como en cuestión de segundos llegaría el fenómeno natural de la condensación, tal como ocurre cuando enfrías el vapor. Tenía que retener esas lágrimas a toda costa.

-Ya veo...en todo caso yo no he dicho que haya sido toda la culpa de Ron. Sólo consideré necesario que debías conocer los detalles.- Todavía mirando el horizonte, me levanté, dispuesta a precipitarme dentro del castillo.

-Hermione...

-¿Si?-Respondí espontáneamente una vez que volteé.

-Lo siento de verdad, fue muy feo lo que pasó y me siento responsable en parte. Nunca habría querido que esto pasara. Créeme que si pudiera retrocedería en el tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

-No...no importa, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

Rayos¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo más difícil?

Si esperaba encontrar mi cuento de hadas, definitivamente me había equivocado de libro.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Primero de septiembre del año siguiente. Expreso de Hogwarts:**_

-Así que heme aquí Mia, de vuelta en el expreso de Hogwarts para comenzar mi sexto año, sentada a tu lado, aprovechando el trayecto para contarte de lo que te has perdido este último año.

Conozco a Mia desde que tenemos diez años aproximadamente, hemos sido muy buenas amigas desde entonces. Durante el quinto año nos distanciamos un poco porque Mia fue a Francia, más precisamente a Beauxbatons de intercambio pero ahora ha vuelto y todo será como antes. Lo que más me gusta de Mia es que es una chica sencilla pero una excelente amiga, de esas capaces de escucharte un gran monólogo sin mostrar aburrimiento y sin juzgarte antes de tiempo. Además, era justo que compartiera mi historia con ella.

-Ya veo...¿Y has hablado con él desde entonces?-Pregunta mi amiga, de cabellos color rubio ceniza.

-No. Ni siquiera una lechuza. Tal vez es mejor así.-Respondo sin darle importancia.

-¿Y a ti eso no te molesta?-Contraataca.

-Mmm, no, para nada. ¿Por qué debería?

-No lo sé, a mi me da la sensación de que este asunto no está zanjado.-Afirma sabiamente la susodicha.

-Eehh, yo...-Comienzo.

-¡Hola chicas¡Qué bueno verte Mia¿Qué tal Francia?-Interrumpe Samantha.

-Increíble, gracias.

-Me alegro. ¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que yo llegara?

-Pues de...

-De mi historia del año pasado.-Concluyo ante la mirada cautelosa de Mia.

-Ah, o sea el equivalente al chico pelinegro, de ojos verdes y extremadamente guapo que te está mirando a través del vidrio del compartimiento en este mismo momento.-Declara Samy.

-No es cierto-La contradigo-Lo dices sólo para reírte de mí.

-Cosa tuya si no me crees. Aunque...no pierdes nada volteándote para verificarlo.

Decido voltearme, por la simple razón de que pienso haberlo superado. Después de todo han pasado tres meses...¿acaso el tiempo no lo cura todo? Dirijo con un cierto aire indiferente mi mirada hacia el vidrio y ahí está él. Igual de encantador, perfecto y seguro de si mismo. Sabía que no tenía que volverlo a ver pero nunca le hago caso a mi lado racional cuando se trata de él. Lo que más me aterra es el la consecuencia de todo esto que son las mariposas que siento en el estómago y que juraba olvidadas. No puedo pensar, el corazón me late demasiado rápido, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba cerca suyo. Le regalo una sonrisa amigable, esperando que me la devuelva. En cambio, él, que se encuentra hablando con Malfoy, me ignora o no se da por entendido y se aleja rápidamente del lugar.

Vuelvo a mi posición inicial en el asiento del vagón, lo suficiente avergonzada y decepcionada como para mirar en silencio por la ventana todo el resto del viaje. Sin embargo, algo me dice que a pesar de que llegue en unas horas a Hogwarts, el viaje en silencio, mirando a través de la ventana, durará mucho más de lo que me imagino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Buenos días a todas¿Emocionadas por el comienzo de las clases?-Pregunto a Samy, Mia y Lavender mientras disfrutamos del descanso durante el almuerzo.

-¡No!-Responden todas al unísono con sorna.

-¡Pff! No sean pesimistas, sin entusiasmo no vamos a lograr nada.

-¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?-Suelta Lavender sorprendida, despegando al final los ojos del envase del nuevo perfume que su padre le regaló.

-A mi nada.

-Lo decimos porque ayer estabas tan...deprimida.-Comenta Mia.

-Pues, eso fue ayer. Hoy es otro día.

-¡Ya sé!-Se exclama Samantha-Te apuesto a que hablaste con Harry.

-Ehh, no para nada, incluso ni lo he visto.

-¡Ah no! Pero eso no puede ser, cariño. Te estás rebajando a su nivel, tú eres una chica con clase.-Protesta ésta.

-Pero según tú que Harry era tan buen partido, tan simpático, tan divertido...¿y ahora es poca clase? No entiendo.-Apunta asertivamente Mia.

-¡Ay! Pero es que es complicado.-Balbucea Samy-¡Mira que casualidad! Justamente Harry está paseando por ahí solo. Vas a ir a hablar con él en este mismo instante.

-No quiero.-Protesto como niña de cinco años a la que le obligan comer algo que no le gusta.

-Solamente se trata de saludarlo.-Se intromete Lavender.-A este ritmo vas a quedar definitivamente solterona.

Mi buen humor ya estaba arruinado por lo que me paro ágilmente y me dirijo tranquilamente hacia el ojiverde. Le dedico un saludo cordial y le pregunto por sus vacaciones. Me preparo para decirle adiós pero Harry insiste en seguir conversando. Estoy atrapada, no puedo zafarme de él y eso que _solamente se trataba de saludarlo._

-¡Mira tú! Y este que hasta hace un segundo te ignoraba totalmente. Hay gente muy rara en este mundo, mágico y muggle.-Concluye Samantha.

El súbito sonido del timbre hace que un gentío de alumnos se esparza por todas parte, ahora de ir a clases. Por suerte, literalmente, salvada por la campana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pensamientos de Harry:**_

El año no comienza precisamente como lo había planeado. Los profesores, desde el primer día, ya nos tienen ahogándonos en deberes. ¡Cómo si no supieran que necesitamos un par de semanas por lo menos para retomar el ritmo! En vez de eso, sólo repiten "el tiempo es oro" y bla bla bla. Se supone que las vacaciones son justamente para descansar. Aunque supongo que no todos tenemos la misma concepción de lo que significa "descanso". Me imagino que para Snape aquello es sinónimo de "buscar nuevas y difíciles pociones y deberes para que la menor cantidad de alumnos aprueben mi materia". Si tan sólo mi padre pudiera hacer algo al respecto, lástima que en estos momentos no puede permitirse escándalos pero ganas no le faltan. Mi madre, su adorada Lily sería la primera en regañarnos. Y creer que siguen enamorados como un par de adolescentes. ¡En cambio yo, nada logro! Malfoy me lo confesó, esta misma tarde, justo después de encontrarme con Herms. Y pensar que él era o sigue siendo uno de mis mejores amigos. Actualmente, era en él que más contaba, sobre todo porque Ron está muy distinto y nos hemos distanciado bastante. Es comprensible luego de la gran metida de pata que provocó el año pasado y ni siquiera ha tenido el descaro de disculparse. En cambio ella, a pesar de Ron, sigue siendo igual de hermosa, atenta, inteligente y dulce. No puedo dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en ella. Sabía que debía haber aprovechado el verano, era el momento propicio. Lástima, ahora es demasiado tarde y Malfoy se propone quitármela. Aún sabiendo lo que yo siento por ella...

Dice que lo siente mucho pero que él está convencido que ella le corresponde. Espera que sigamos siendo buenos amigos los tres, como siempre. Nada tiene por qué cambiar...

Mi Ginny, la novia de Malfoy, me da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tres semanas después:**_

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

-Pues estudiando porque aquí nadie hace ruido pero creo que llegaste justo a tiempo porque me iba a tomar un descanso.

-¡Yo no sé qué tanto estudias si ni siquiera ha comenzado aún el período de exámenes!

-Pues, créeme que mañana McGonagall hará una interrogación sorpresa.

-¿Y acaso cómo sabes tú eso? Según me dijiste, no se te da bien la adivinación.

-Yo sé lo que digo.-Contesto guiñándole un ojo.-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Mmm, nada especial-Harry se encoge de hombros-Sólo daba un paseo para aclarar las ideas.

-¿Está ayudando?

-Mmm, no mucho la verdad.

-¿Quieres hablar?-Espero que ansiosamente que mi pregunta no haya sido demasiado osada.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo somos amigos.

_Sí, me digo a mi misma, somos amigos._

-¿Qué pasa? Yo pensé que Harry Potter no tenía problemas, menos preocupaciones.

-Pues, hace más de un año que me gusta cierta persona pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, además que uno de mis mejores amigos piensa pedirle pronto que sea su novia. Y no sé qué hacer.

-Mmm, ya veo...-¿Así es como se siente cuando uno tiene un nudo en la garganta? Que sensación más angustiosa.

Sin embargo, sigo escuchando a Harry. Quizás lo más difícil de aguantar es que no revela ningún nombre, yo tampoco me atrevo a preguntar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Herms¡Noticias!-Chilla Samantha una vez dentro de la habitación que compartimos.

-¿Qué clase de noticias?-Pregunto sin mucho interés, todavía aturdida y mareada a causa de la conversación con Harry. Obviamente, no tuve tiempo de compartir los detalles de éstas con Samy, era la primera vez que la veía desde el desayuno.

-¡Anímate! Son buenas noticias.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Este último tiempo he estado pensando...Llegué a la conclusión de que a Harry le tenía que gustar una chica. No estaba segura si eras tú-Entorno los ojos- o alguien de su círculo de amigas por lo que he estado haciendo averiguaciones para ir descartando candidatas.

-Aja...pero yo no veo donde están las buenas noticias.

-Pues que ya he descartado a alguien.-Súbitamente, levanto la vista. Samantha sonríe al ver que ha captado mi atención. Mi corazón se acelera, haciendo que me falte aún más el aire ya que el nudo en la garganta persiste, tan apretado como antes.

-Ginny no es.-Declara triunfante mi amiga.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-La interrogo, tratando de que mi voz no suene demasiado temblorosa.

-Porque está saliendo con Malfoy. Él se lo pidió hace unos minutos, medio castillo los han visto besándose.-Responde emocionada la pelinegra.

Mi cerebro hace clic en cuestión de segundos. Las palabras de Harry bombardean mi mente: "_uno de mis mejores amigos piensa pedirle pronto que sea su novia"._ A pesar de un malestar punzante que ataca mi estómago, me paro bruscamente de la cama y le murmuro a Samantha:

-No Samy, no te alcancé a contar, todo pasó tan rápido. Es un error, es Ginny.

Impulsivamente, tomó la manilla de la puerta, la abro y salgo de la habitación para dirigirme hacia la Sala Común. No están ahí.

-¡Hey, Hermione¡Espera¿A dónde crees que vas? Me debes una gran explicación.-Escucho como Samy me grita a mis espaldas, pero no me voy a detener, no ahora. Tengo que confirmar algo.

¿A dónde creo que voy? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, sólo sigo una corazonada. Unos metros más allá los encuentro: Harry, Luna y Ron discutiendo en el pasillo.

-¡Me perdonarás Harry pero yo los mato, a los dos!-Oígo gritar a Luna, a la que nunca había visto tan agitada.

-No es necesario, Luna. En serio, está bien. Siguen siendo mis amigos y yo sólo quiero que sean felices.-Trata de tranquilizarla Harry.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Harry? Es que eres demasiado bueno, demasiado caballero. ¡Defiéndete, pelea, desahógate, cualquier cosa! Pero por favor haz algo. No es sano estar tan tranquilo. Yo sabía que ese rubio oxigenado no era de confiar pero tu hermana, Ron...-Luna se rehúsa a pronunciar su nombre- de ella nunca me lo esperé. Pedazo de...

-¡Hey! Más respeto, yo no apruebo lo que hizo pero aun así es mi hermana menor.-La interrumpe el pelirrojo. ¡Hola Hermione¿Qué tal?

La discusión me ha absorbido y no me he dado cuenta que sigo parada como una idiota en la mitad del pasillo, entrometiéndome descaradamente.

-Eehh, bien gracias. Yo sólo iba de paso, lamento haber interrumpido.-Balbuceo.

-No hay problema. La verdad es que somos nosotros los que hemos armado un escándalo en el pasillo.-Se disculpa el ojiverde.-Ya nos íbamos¿cierto Luna?

-Eeh si, después hablamos Herms.

-No se preocupen.

-Nos vemos por ahí.-Se despide Harry con un guiño que le supuso más esfuerzo de lo normal.

Listo, mi sospecha está confirmada. Me devuelvo lentamente hacia la Sala Común, sin fijarme en lo que me rodea, dejando que los recuerdos me absorben, sintiéndome casi como un zombi.

Samy me esperaba en la habitación, al entrar ahí me siento un poco más segura. Me tiendo en mi cama, solo quiero dormir, por mucho rato. Duele tanto que aún no puedo llorar. Supongo que es así cuando se quiere tanto. No lo sé porque nunca había querido de esa manera antes.

**El crudo silencio refleja que estoy viviendo **

**En un universo paralelo,**

_**En donde tu ausencia es mi tormento,**_

_**A lo mejor mi entierro.**_

_**Un universo paralelo en donde la soledad**_

_**Alimenta la oscuridad,**_

_**Consume las horas, incluso al despertar**_

_**Y mi miedo no para de gotear.**_

_**Te vi al otro lado del espejo,**_

_**Me perdí en tu reflejo.**_

_**Y esa sonrisa a lo lejos,**_

_**Al no ser mía, selló este infierno.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! de nuevo me he demorado, lo siento. El problema es que estaba "seca", sin nada de inspiración por lo que el capitulo fue demasiado dificil de escribir. Ahora que terminé con los exámenes puedo dedicarme mas al fic porque he decidio acelerar las cosas. Voy demasiado lento. Además se pierde el hilo de la historia. Como habia prometido, llegamos al presente. Puse un pensamiento de harry, que pusiera más no era necesario. asi que me quedan dos capitulos, maximo 3 pero lo dudo.

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo.

Cam-tz


	7. Capítulo VII

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo, advierto que prohibo absolutamente leer este capitulo escuchando musica triste, melancólica o algo que se le asimile. Sino, todo el trabajo que le he dedicado al capitulo no tendría sentido. Ahora sin molestarlos más; a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo siete: Despertar

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Otros tres meses creo...Sí, nuevamente es Navidad. Todos los alumnos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hacen los preparativos para volver a casa para las vacaciones. Incluso los que deben quedarse en el castillo irradian felicidad y energía.

Subo a mi habitación para echar un último vistazo antes de partir, asegurándome que me llevo todo lo necesario. Afortunadamente, la pieza se encuentra vacía. Comienzo por revisar, una vez más, debajo de la cama y luego los cajones de la mesita de noche. Ahí encuentro un paquete que casi dejo olvidado. Lo abro cuidadosamente, y apenas veo asomarse unas pequeñas letras escritas con tinta violeta, reconozco una serie de poemas escritos por mí. Los tomo y los guardo en mi bolso. Mientras, suspiro, me dirijo hacia la ventana más próxima y la abro.

Respiro el aire fresco de invierno que golpea fuertemente mi rostro y me desordena el cabello. Percibo el hielo escondido dentro de aquel viento, signo de que pronto nevará, quizás en el camino. Y me acuerdo de Harry, así como de todos los sucesos de los últimos meses, al menos los pocos que me han quedado grabados. He estado sumida en un período oscuro, flotando en medio de la nada y envenenada por la amargura. He pasado el último tiempo, reflejo de mi desesperación, tratando de odiar profundamente a Harry. Buscando y creando la mayor cantidad de razones posibles para convencerme de la aberración que debería sentir hacia él. Por supuesto no dio resultados...

No se puede odiar, de un día para otro, a alguien que se le ha tenido tanto cariño, porque sí. Me he dado cuenta que es una estupidez y una actitud infantil, aunque no impide que sea humanamente natural. Pero ahora que he despertado, al fin, habiendo encontrado cierta paz interior y mis heridas casi sanadas; comprendo que no puedo actuar así sólo porque Harry no me quiere de la misma manera que yo a él. Por lo que estoy absolutamente decidida a seguir siendo su amiga, estar para lo que él necesite y disfrutar de su agradable compañía. Afortunadamente, Harry ha estado tan absorto, a su vez, en sus propias penas, que casi no ha notado todo el mal que controlaba mi cuerpo.

Me llena de alegría y de esperanzas pensar que la navidad nos está dando, a ambos, una segunda oportunidad...

Y con ese pensamiento preciosamente guardado en los recovecos de mi mente, subo al expreso de Hogwarts, esperando que la decisión que he tomado es la correcta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pensamientos de Harry:**_

¡¿Navidad, ya?! Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando uno no necesariamente se divierte. Simplemente, me he llenado de actividades, para no pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. Ha sido lo único que realmente me ha mantenido despierto y no me ha sumido en la desesperación. Después de todo, tengo que seguir haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener cierta imagen, sobre todo porque soy hombre. Aún así, a mi pesar, no he llegado a ser un mago lo suficientemente hábil como para engañarme a mi mismo o a mis amigos más cercanos. Incluso mis padres, estando lejos de mí, se han llegado a preocupar. ¡Sin estar al corriente de nada! Bueno, supongo que Luna les habrá dado una que otra pista. Es por esto que se están esmerando en preparar una de las mejores navidades en mucho tiempo. Se les ha ocurrido invitar a una familia, recientemente muy amigos suyos, a pasar las fiestas a nuestra casa. Curiosamente, nuestros invitados, tienen una hija o un hijo que también asiste a Hogwarts y que tiene mi misma edad, pero no me quieren revelar su identidad para que sea un sorpresa. Lo único que sé, es que también es de Gryffindor. La verdad, es que no me molesta, principalmente porque la más emocionada es mi madre, a la que se le partiría el corazón si viera un reflejo de tristeza emitido por mis propios ojos. Aunque si me paro, por unos minutos, a pensarlo detenidamente, ya no siento algo o no encuentro razón en mí que me produzca sufrimiento. El recuerdo de Ginny viaja hacia mi mente. La veo, sonriéndome como siempre, con su pelo rojo brillante y perfumado, para finalmente caer en sus característicos ojos. ¿Qué me produce aquello? Definitivamente no es el mismo sentimiento de antes, es sólo cariño por una amiga que a la vez es la hermana de mi mejor amigo. ¡Qué alivio es por fin sentirse libre! Libre para volver a empezar...

¡Y qué hermosa fecha me ha tocado para lograrlo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pitido del tren nos trae de vuelta a nuestra realidad y nos anuncia que hemos llegado a la estación. Nos miramos y sonreímos, sabiendo que la despedida es momentánea y que podremos continuar nuestra conversación luego.

-¿Nos vemos durante las vacaciones?-Le pregunto a Mia.

-¡Por supuesto! Nos veremos un día de éstos, después de navidad, cuando todo esté más tranquilo.-Me responde entusiasmada.-Además te tengo que invitar a esquiar¡te va a encantar!

-Entonces, estaremos en contacto.-Concluyo, tomando a la vez el resto de mis pertenencias.

-Definitivamente. Incluso deberíamos incluir a Samantha y a Lavender. Será entretenido.

El tren frena finalmente, provocando que una gran cantidad de estudiantes comiencen a dirigirse, frenéticamente, hacia las salidas. Antes de que el gentío me arrastre, le agito mi mano, como signo de despedida y me lanzo en la búsqueda de mis padres. Los diviso en una esquina, la de siempre, esperando pacientemente.

-¡Mamá, papá!-Les grito con cariño.

Nos fundimos en un caluroso abrazo que en el fondo, todos añorábamos y necesitábamos.

-¿Has tenido un buen viaje?-Me pregunta mi padre luego de separarnos.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-¿No tienes hambre, frío o alguna molestia?-Se preocupa mi madre, haciendo prueba de su agudo instinto maternal.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Feliz de volver a casa...-Declaro con una sincera sonrisa.

-Bueno, sobre eso...-Comienza mi padre mientras nos dirigimos hacia nuestro auto, muggle obviamente.

-¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!-Lo interrumpe mi madre.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-Pregunto, con un extraño presentimiento.

-Este año, cariño, tendremos una navidad distinta...-Responde dulcemente mi progenitor.

-Verás, unos amigos nos han invitado a los tres a pasar la navidad, en realidad todas las vacaciones de invierno, a su casa. ¡Será muy entretenido! Además, ellos también tienen un hijo de tu misma edad y...

-¡Momento!-La corto, mareada a causa de la gran cantidad de información que estaba dando y lo rápido que lo estaba haciendo. Además, debo hacer la pregunta crucial.-¿Y cómo se llaman esos amigos tuyos?

-James y Lily Potter…Son los dos un encanto, los vas a adorar en cuanto los conozcas. Y su hijo se llama...

"Harry Potter" completo mentalmente, mientras que una leve sensación de vértigo amenaza con atacarme pero intento sobreponerme.

-...Harry Potter y va a Gryffindor, igual que tú. ¿No sé si lo conoces? Probablemente comparten un par de clases.

-Está bien, amor. Deja que Hermione respire y tome un poco de aire, se ve un poco aturdida. La verdad es que para mí también es extraño pasar la navidad con otras personas. Siempre hemos sido sólo nosotros tres.-Le aconseja mi padre.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estamos en el auto. Luego de depositar mis cosas en la parte trasera de éste, me dirijo instantáneamente hacia mi asiento favorito para tumbarme y digerir la información recibida. No sé si estoy preparada mentalmente, después de tan poco tiempo, a pasar encerrada dos semanas bajo el mismo techo que Harry. Aunque debo recordar mi promesa y mantenerla...

Sin embargo, otra idea asalta mi enredada cabeza. ¿Soportará Harry convivir conmigo, en la misma casa, todo ese tiempo¿Salvará nuestra amistad o, al contrario, la hundirá aún más? Me reconforto al saber que al menos tengo uno o dos días para reflexionar al respecto de todo esto¿o no los tengo?

-¿Mamá?-Logro articular, a pesar del nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Sí, cielo?-Me contesta desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Este...¿Y cuándo iríamos donde los Potter?

Tengo los dedos cruzados...

-Ahora mismo, cariño. Bueno, iremos primero a casa a recoger algunas cosas pero sólo nos tomará como máximo treinta minutos.

Hoy, treinta minutos, ahora...Las palabras me aturden y sólo logro pensar: "¡Por Merlín!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Harry¡Harry, cielo¿Me escuchas?-Grita Lily desde los pies de la escalera de su casa, minuciosamente decorada, pero no de una manera exagerada.

-Sí mamá, bajo enseguida.-Le responde el hijo de ésta.

-¿James, está todo listo?- Le pregunta con un poco de nerviosismo la pelirroja a su esposo.

-Sí, cariño. Tranquila, todo saldrá perfecto, si tú lo planeaste...-La reconforta regalándole la clásica sonrisa Potter.

En ese mismo minuto, aparece el hijo de la pareja quien sonríe a su vez, al ver a sus padres tan felices. Se aclara la garganta, a modo de broma y se dirige hacia su madre.

-Bueno mamá¿No crees que es hora de que me reveles a quienes has invitado?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a arruinar la mejor parte de la sorpresa, ahora que está tan cerca! Ni lo sueñes...-Declara pícaramente Lily.-Vale la pena la espera, sólo para ver la reacción de tu rostro.

James suelta una sonora carcajada, la situación le parece increíblemente cómica.

-Jajaja, sí...Lo que ustedes digan. Pero no dejaré que se salgan con la suya.-Los amenaza Harry, pero no seriamente.

El súbito sonido del timbre sobresalta a la familia. Harry finge una actitud indiferente, James esboza una sonrisa y Lily da unos pasos hacia la puerta. Acerca lentamente la mano hacia la manilla, pero no la gira enseguida. Primero, se voltea para mirar a su hijo a los ojos. Éste, al mirarla, percibe un sincero brillo en ellos. Con esa mirada, Lily le desea transmitir un: "Que tengas una de las mejores navidades de tu vida, Harry." Pero él no lograba entender por qué.

Finalmente, la puerta se abre. Por ella, se asoma una pareja que Harry no ha visto jamás en su vida, o eso cree él. El ojiverde se aparta para que su madre reparta cariñosos abrazos, mientras que su padre hace uno que otro chiste para los recién llegados. Sin embargo, los adultos, sin previo aviso, crean un peculiar silencio. Éste no es incómodo, no es innecesario, no es adrede; en cambio es espontáneo y aunque nadie lo supiese, es especial.

-Pasa Hermione, no seas tímida.-La apremia Lily.

La castaña se sorprende al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una mujer tan bella y desconocida para ella. Hermione toma aire y con una mirada firme pero increíblemente dulce, da unos pasos hacia delante, para quedar con la puerta de entrada a sus espaldas. Todo parece correr en cámara lenta. Y es el pequeño pero extremadamente importante "clic" de la puerta, al cerrarse, que sella el destino de los dos adolescentes.

Es un "hola Harry", simple, limpio y concreto pronunciado por la castaña; el que provoca un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del joven mago.

Es un "hola Herms", tímido, tierno y sincero como respuesta, que le revela en clave al autor de esas palabras, lo que ha tenido escondido todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo ha visto antes¿Ha estado ciego¿Pero qué es exactamente?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde las seis de la mañana que estoy dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera puedo hacer algo productivo durante este tiempo, como leer por ejemplo, porque no logro concentrarme en absolutamente nada. El hecho de tener a Harry en la habitación del lado, separados sólo por una pared, me perturba extremadamente. Ha pasado una hora, demasiado lenta y torturadora, para mi gusto. Decido que es hora de levantarme a comer algo. Lily me ha repetido durante estos tres días que llevamos aquí, que no debo comportarme de manera tímida y que tengo permiso para hacer lo que quiera dentro de su casa. Hoy voy a hacer prueba de aquello. Asumo que todos están durmiendo porque no he escuchado ningún ruido a mi alrededor desde que me desperté.

Bajo lo más sigilosamente que puedo por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Me asomo lentamente por la puerta, un acto ridículo la verdad. Sin embargo, me sorprendo al encontrar una taza de leche caliente y una porción de exquisitas galletas navideñas esperándome en la mesa de la cocina. Miro a mi alrededor en busca de alguien o algo. Nada. Distingo una pequeña nota junto a mi plato, la desdoblo y la leo. "Hermione, parece que somos dos madrugadores. Se me ocurrió que cuando tuvieras demasiada hambre o aburrimiento como para dejar de lado tú timidez, bajarías a comer algo."

Nada más, eso es todo lo que dice. ¿Será o no? Tengo que borrar esas ideas de mi cabeza y sino¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Sin pensarlo dos veces comienzo a tomar mi delicioso desayuno. La sensación afrodisíaca del azúcar recorre desde mi paladar hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Tomo un sorbo de leche caliente, aún humeante. Masco otra galleta, su frescura y sabor me dicen que está recién hechas, incluso puedo percibir aún su tibieza. Sonrío inconscientemente ante este detalle...

Suenan las ocho, me apetece un baño, además estoy segura que pronto habrá mucha actividad en la casa. Perdida en mis pensamientos, subo las escaleras para cruzar despreocupadamente el pasillo. Finalmente, llego frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño. La abro rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido. Mis ojos chocan bruscamente con los de Harry, quien se encuentra sólo con una toalla, atada a su cintura. Es obvio que acaba de salir de la ducha. Me muero de vergüenza, la siento venir pero no logro reaccionar. Lo normal debería ser pedir perdón, cerrar la puerta y salir huyendo lo más elegantemente posible. Pero no, Hermione Granger, o sea yo; tiene que quedarse parada como una estúpida ahí mismo para entablar conversación con el susodicho en una situación muy sospechosa.

-Buenos días Herms.-Me saluda como si nada estuviese ocurriendo, mientras yo estudio detenidamente las gotas de agua que caen por su pecho, sin poder evitarlo.

-Eeh...sí. Buenos días, Harry. Yo ya me iba, me voy, de hecho me fui.-Mascullo, notablemente incómoda, intentando con todas mis fuerzas salir corriendo.

-No, espera Hermione.

Me detengo en ese mismo instante. Me volteo pero hago lo posible por evitar su mirada.

-¿Estaban ricas tus galletas?-Pregunta, según yo con un tono entre nervioso y ansioso.

-Eeeh si, muchas gracias. ¿Las hiciste tú?- Le respondo sorprendida.

Harry sólo se limita a revolverse aún más su ahora húmedo pero siempre indomable cabello.

-Sabes, me encantaría quedarme a discutir sobre tus secretos culinarios pero claramente estoy estorbando. Hablamos luego, Harry.

Y dicho esto, salgo del cuarto de baño y me precipito a mi habitación. Unos minutos después comienzan a elevarse voces en el pasillo; todos han despertado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pensamientos de Harry:**_

Es ahora, que la tengo las veinte y cuatro horas del día tan cerca de mí, solamente separados por una pared y no por una enorme cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts u otras distracciones; que me reencuentro con sus pequeños gestos y detalles. Aquellos que la hacen única, sólo a Hermione. Pero hay algo distinto, hay algo que no está bien. He pasado estos últimos tres días averiguando cuál podría ser la causa y es ridículo pensar que la respuesta ha estado desde siempre frente a mis narices. Sin embargo, es insoportable descubrir que yo soy el culpable de esa inseguridad que ahora la rodea y de esa tristeza que ahora la trastorna. Y aún así, Hermione encuentra la manera de disimularlo, para poder seguir siendo mi amiga, ayudarme a resolver mis problemas en vez de aumentarlos. En cambio¿Qué he hecho yo por ella todo este tiempo¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar que ella también ha estado sufriendo? Y lo que es más notable aún, Hermione ha llevado la carga sola. Será notable, pero sano no es.

No estoy seguro cual es la fuerza que me impulsa, no sé por qué lo necesito con tanta urgencia...Pero estoy decidido a ayudarla, es más, prometo hacerla feliz.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaa! Bueno, por donde partir? Esperaba subir el capitulo por lo menos hace dos semanas atras pero me quedé estancada, no me vino la inspiracion por lo que no podia avanzar. Asi que, finalmente, tratando de cumplir mi promesa, esto fue lo que me salio. Redoble de tambores: hemos llegado al penultimo capitulo, es decir, que el proximo es el ultimo! Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda o comentario, en los reviews que estaré feliz de recibir y contestar. No se me olvida nada? creo que no. 

jejejjeje. por ultimo: este capitulo va a con muuuuchooooooo cariño para **Consuelo** que ayer estuvo de cumpleaños!

Hasta pronto.

Cam-tz


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Primero que nada, como ya saben, varios de estos personajes no me pertencen. Así como no me pertenece, la hermosa canción que incluí en este capitulo que se llama "every little thing she does is magic" de "The Police", solo que yo usé la interpretación femenina. Por lo que tengo que agradecer infinitamente a Sting, por su hermosa canción y la inspiración que ésta me dio. Sin más que decir: a leer! Disfruten el final.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ocho: Todas las pequeñas cosas, los detalles.**

-¡Buenos días!-Saluda Harry desde las escaleras de la casa. Todos, incluyendo los padres de Hermione, estaban disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno.-¡Qué agradable es estar de vaca...ciones!

El ojiverde, frente a una súbita indignación deja la palabra flotando en el aire. Claramente, alguien, más precisamente Hermione, no está tomando desayuno. Sinceramente, ese no es el problema: la castaña no está demostrando su entusiasmo por tener un respiro académico.

Harry toma aire, sonríe maliciosamente y se precipita velozmente hacia el sillón que ocupa la apasionada lectora.

-Buenos días, Hermione.-Saluda tranquilamente el Gryffindor.

-Buenos días, Harry.-Masculle la susodicha, de manera indiferente.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-La interroga autoritariamente pero sin malas intenciones su interlocutor. Éste espera pacientemente unos segundos. Sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta alguna, decide actuar impulsivamente ya que se había propuesto una meta y la iba a cumplir. Sorpresivamente, con una mano toma firmemente el brazo de Hermione y con la otra le quita el grueso libro que ésta estaba leyendo.

-¡Hey!-Gime la castaña.-¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Me atrevo cuando esto no es correcto para tu salud mental.-Le responde orgulloso el ojiverde.

-Claro¿Y ahora crees saber lo que me conviene y lo que no?

-Así es. De hecho...-Harry no logra terminar la frase porque la ojimiel, aprovechando el momento de distracción, recupera su libro. No obstante, el Gryffindor, gracias a sus impecables reflejos, la sujeta nuevamente por el brazo, evitando que ésta se le escabulla.

Ante las miradas atónitas de los padres de ambos adolescentes, Harry le susurra a Hermione: "Tú y yo, afuera, ahora."

La castaña decide seguirlo sin protestar ya que sabe que no puede ganar aquella discusión.

El frío invernal de aquella mañana golpea a la Gryffindor, la que a su vez lo demuestra con un estremecimiento.

-Tienes frío, te paso mi sweater.-Esa no era una pregunta por parte de Harry.

-No.- Contesta irritada Hermione.

-Como quieras.

-Perfecto.

-Bien entonces.-Gruñe Harry.

En ese instante de incómodo silencio, Hermione mira hacia la ventana desde afuera para asegurarse de los movimientos de sus padres y los de Harry pero éstos han abandonado la habitación, aún sabiendo que sus hijos están afuera, para darles mayor intimidad.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunta la Gryffindor, ansiosa por salir de aquella embarazosa situación.

El espontáneo enojo de Harry, hacia Hermione, se disipa al verla ahí, su esencia contrastando con la nieve, con sus ojos brillando a causa de la rabia y la emoción. El joven mago da unos pasos hacia ella, quien por diversas razones tiembla ligeramente desde la cabeza hasta los pies pero aun así mantiene su expresión firme y testaruda. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor persiste y en tan solo unos segundos, pocos centímetros los separan. El pelinegro levanta su mano derecha y con ella recorre cuidadosamente el lado izquierdo del rostro de Hermione, hasta que cuando llega al extremo, es decir su fina barbilla, éste se detiene. Y por unos instantes, la naturaleza queda muda, para permitirles escucharse. Por primera vez, Harry y Hermione experimentan una comunicación limpia, sin ecos, sin interrupciones. Una instancia en que sólo las miradas y el resto de los sentidos importan. El ojiverde, quien aún sostiene la barbilla de la castaña, la levanta para que los ojos de ambos queden a la misma altura.

-Perdón, Hermione.-Pronuncia éste, suavemente.

-No...no entiendo Harry. ¿Por que cosa tendría yo que perdonarte?-Pregunta contrariada.

El Gryffindor suspira, a la vez rompiendo el contacto físico entre ambos, pero no de manera brusca, para medir correctamente sus palabras.

-Me tienes que perdonar por todo el mal que te he hecho pasar. Sé que tal vez ahora, sea bastante tarde y que también es egoísta por mi parte no haberlo visto antes. Cuando aún estaba a tiempo de evitar que me odiaras.-Le dice el ojiverde.

-Harry, yo no te odio. ¿Acaso no ves que nunca podré hacerlo?

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Ahora que soy capaz de hacerlo, para devolverte aunque sea una parte, un pequeño fragmento de todo lo que te debo.

El corazón de Hermione comienza a acelerarse, signo de la alegría que está experimentado. No obstante, una sensación de vértigo y de pesadez, viene a recordarle qué es lo que ella tanto teme. Y así, la ojimiel se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, porque en ese instante no es cosa del destino, es una decisión suya. Por lo que si se equivoca sólo podrá culparse a sí misma. ¿Estaba lista para volver a confiar en Harry, como lo había hecho antes¿Acaso la amistad no estaba también basada en confianza¿O Hermione era demasiado orgullosa, incluso para que alguien le tendiera una mano en los momentos más difíciles?

-Está bien, Harry.-Murmura la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ayúdame por favor.-Logra articular la ojimiel, apunto de romper a llorar.

Ante esto, Harry sonríe y la toma entre sus brazos, entregándole un cálido abrazo. Hermione, aferrada a aquel contacto, esconde su rostro cerca del cuello del ojiverde, mientras ésta le acaricia suavemente el cabello. Y así se quedaron por unos minutos, hasta que decidieron que era hora de entrar nuevamente en la casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es extraño sentir, nuevamente, la sonrisa impregnada en mi rostro. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje nunca porque lo que menos deseo es sumirme otra vez en la oscuridad. Y experimento un desconocido alivio al saber que Harry no tiene intención de escapar, yo sólo tengo que confiar y dejarme llevar.

-¡Hermione, vamos apresúrate!-Escucho a mi madre llamarme.

-¡Un segundo!-Le contesto entusiasmada.

Acto seguido, tomo la caja que Lily me había dicho que registrara y sin dificultad encuentro lo que ando buscando. Me pongo precipitadamente el abrigo, agarro el par de patines y me lanzo rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Momento jovencita.-Me susurra Harry al oído, quien me sujeta firmemente por la cintura.-Evitemos accidentes innecesarios y tomémonos las cosas con calma¿vale?

-Ya entendí¿Me puedes soltar ahora por favor?-Le pido de manera ansiosa.-Estoy a tres pasos de la puerta y a siete del auto, creo que puedo sola.

-Y yo creí que sólo tenía que competir con los libros y los estudios para obtener tu completa atención. ¿ahora también tengo que competir con el patinaje en hielo?-Me reprocha coquetamente.

-Tal vez...-Respondo haciéndome un poco la interesante.-Tú no te quejes porque te has ido varias veces esta semana a jugar quidditch con tu padre, dejándome a la merced de mi madre y su obsesión por la cocina.

Harry solamente se limita a reír y a mirarme con una expresión extraña. Decido hacer caso omiso de aquello, por lo que me precipito despreocupadamente hacia el mundo exterior, sintiendo el golpeteo de los patines contra mi cuerpo, respirando el aire puro y disfrutando del olor de los pinos. Hasta que, se me ocurre ignorar una poza de agua congelada y...

-Mmm, afortunadamente podías llegar sola hasta el auto, un paso más y llegabas.-Se burla Harry, después de evitar mi penosa caída y sujetándome como si todo mi cuerpo pesara lo mismo que una pluma.

Me limito a gruñirle, no realmente enfadada. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, me toma completamente en brazos y comienza a caminar como si nada. Una parte de mí quiere protestar¡Qué como se atreve! Pero la otra quiere quedarse así de cómoda y segura por siempre.

Sin embargo, estos pequeños detalles tienen que acabar, especialmente si tenemos a cuatro adultos como audiencia, no queremos que piensen demasiadas cosas acerca de sus hijos ¿no?

-Cuéntame Hermione¿Hace mucho que patinas?-Me pregunta dulcemente Lily, una vez en el auto.

-Desde que tengo memoria, uno de mis primeros recuerdos son mi dolorosas caídas sobre el hielo.

-Apuesto que no era nada de agradable porque no había nadie como yo para sujetarte.-Me susurra pícaramente Harry.

-Cállate.-Le devuelvo con un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿Sabes?-Continúa la pelirroja-Yo también he patinado toda mi vida, los patines que llevas eran mis favoritos cuando era joven, espero que te queden igual de bien, querida.

-Muchas gracias, Lily, de verdad.-Le digo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque parece que tendrás problemas para arreglártelas con Hermione, hijo.-Ese es James quien se dirige a Harry.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta a éste.

-Porque el patinaje nunca fue tu fuerte.-Suelta el padre del ojiverde con una carcajada.

-Vaya, así que ahora te llevan a mi territorio.-Me exclamo entusiasmada.

-Eso creo.-Me responde James.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Ahí estaré yo para sostenerte.-Concluyo burlonamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pensamientos de Harry:**_

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una tarde tan entretenida y espero, al menos eso presiento, que Hermione lo sienta de la misma manera. ¡Qué hermosa se ve cuando el viento golpea su rostro mientras se desliza por el hielo, libre, sin preocupaciones, sólo siendo ella! Me alegra sentir que al menos una parte de ella ya no está tan afligida. Aun así no parece suficiente...

Quizás nunca lo sea, porque no dejo pensar en lo mucho que necesito tenerla cerca. Verla, hablar con ella, sentirla, tocarla, protegerla, todo. Y me angustia no saber si hago mal en creer que Hermione quiere o siente lo mismo.

Nuevamente se despierta en mí el deseo de saltar de mi cama y atravesar el pasillo para llegar hasta su habitación, sólo por verla dormir. Así, poder sentir su respiración tranquila y pausada, vigilar su sueño y acariciar sus sonrosadas mejillas. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir¿O no lo merezco?

No me importa, le prometí que la ayudaría, que jamás sufriría, no si yo estoy cerca para impedirlo. Y en este instante sé que no me voy a quedar quieto hasta asegurarme con mis propios ojos que todo va bien.

¿Es muy descabellado que se me acelere de esta manera el corazón, por tan solo haber tomado esta resolución y haber corrido las frazadas de mi cama¿Es insensato sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo a medida que me acerco al suyo? Estoy seguro que no, porque es la mujer más perfecta y hermosa que he conocido, y estoy enamorado de ella.

No puedo creer que por fin lo comprendo y no me da miedo sentirlo, admitirlo o decirlo. La amo y todo lo demás me da lo mismo, a excepción de ella.

Sin embargo, entro en su habitación, la veo y sé enseguida que algo no va bien.

Me precipito a su lado. Su sueño es inquieto y su rostro está empapado de sudor. Lo tomo entre mis manos y el contacto casi me quema. Me desespero al sentir el grado de la fiebre que asecha a Hermione y ver su dolor, reflejado en la manera en que se aferraba a las sábanas. Me levanto con la intención de correr al baño a buscar una toalla húmeda y ayuda, pero su mano atrapa frágilmente mi brazo.

-Harry, no te vayas por favor, tengo frío mucho frío.-Me ruega apenas con un hilo de voz. Algo en mí se enciende al ver que a pesar de la oscuridad me ha reconocido y ha sabido con seguridad que era yo.

-Shhh, tranquila. No te voy a dejar pero tengo que ir a buscar ayuda, estás ardiendo en fiebre.

-No, no es necesario. Si te quedas estoy segura que me voy a sentir mucho mejor.-Estoy convencido que percibe rápidamente la duda en mis ojos porque enseguida agrega.- ¡No sueltes mi mano!

-No dudo de tus capacidades pero no es el momento para hacerte la valiente. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hablamos en la mañana?-Le digo lo más suavemente posible para no alterarla.

Finalmente, concuerda conmigo y asiente débilmente. Nuevamente, me precipito hacia el pasillo. Por favor que no sea demasiado tarde. No puedo perderla, no puede irse. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer juntos aún...

Y me aterra pensar que no sólo ahora, sino que desde el comienzo dejé escapar, desperdicié mucho tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logro abrir lentamente los ojos, me siento bastante desorientada y el recuerdo, manifestado por los dolores que recorren mi cuerpo, de un sueño pesado y febril me abruma. Trato de acomodarme, cambiando de posición pero un peso, que no he notado, me dificulta dicha acción. Cuando mis ojos por fin se acostumbran a la oscuridad, reconozco que lo que yace sobre mí, en realidad es Harry quien se encuentra profundamente dormido.

Sonrío y logro estirar una mano, con la intención de acariciarle su cabello. Para mi sorpresa, choco suavemente contra su nariz; bajo instintivamente mi mano y en ella capturo parte de su respiración. Siento cosquillas y a la vez una alegría enorme. Luego, recuerdo mi objetivo y comienzo a subir. Me topo con sus lentes, no me atrevo a retirarlos. Me sobresalta una especie de gruñido o ronquido por parte de Harry, intento con todas mis fuerzas aguantar la risa.

**Every little thing he does is magic**

Todas las pequeñas cosas que él hace son mágicas

**Though I tried before to tell him**

Aunque antes traté de decirle**  
**

**All the feelings I have for him in my heart**

Todo los sentimientos que tengo por él en mi corazón**  
**

**Everytime that I come near him**

Cada vez que me acerco a él**  
**

**I just loose my nerve as I've done from the start**

Aflojo mi fortaleza, como lo he hecho desde el comienzo.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas de romper el contacto, pero no puedo porque simplemente no quiero. Se siente tan bien, con el corazón latiendo tan deprisa, el calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, esa felicidad injustificada.

**Cause every little thing he does is magic**

Porque todas las pequeñas cosas que él hace son mágicas

**Every thing he does just turns me on**

Todas las cosas que él hace me encienden

**Even though my life before was tragic**

Aunque mi vida antes era trágica

**Now I know my love for him goes on**

Ahora sé que mi amor por él continúa

Súbitamente, Harry comienza a moverse, creo que lo he despertado. Abre lentamente los ojos, y a pesar de su somnolencia me dedica una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada de alivio. Se incorpora sobre la cama y captura mis manos.

-Lo siento, Harry. No quise despertarte.

-No te preocupes, Bella Durmiente. Es mucho mejor así¿no crees?

-¿Tanto he dormido¿Y por qué no estás tú en tu cama¿Qué sucedió?-De golpe, un millón de preguntas se agrupan en mi mente, deseosas de salir.

-¡Hey!-Me susurra.-Todo a su tiempo, son demasiadas preguntas.

**Do I have to tell the story**

¿Tengo yo que contra la historia**  
**

**Of the thousand rainy days since we first met**

De los miles días lluviosos desde que nos conocimos?

-Primero, atrapaste un buen resfriado. La verdad es que me asustaste bastante, sino fuera porque la sobrina de Madame Pomfrey es nuestra vecina, por lo que la pudimos ubicar fácilmente, no te habrías recuperado tan rápido.-Me responde tranquilamente.-Después, estuviste durmiendo durante dos días completos.

-¿Todo esto por no aceptar un sweater?-Suelto, sin nada más inteligente que decir.

-¿Y esa es toda tu reacción?-Me sonrojo-Te dije que tenías frío, eso te pasa por orgullosa y testaruda.

**It's a big enough umbrella**

Es un paraguas bastante grande**  
**

**But it's always me who ends up getting wet**

Pero siempre soy yo la que se termina mojando.

-Por último, no estoy en mi cama, porque tú me pediste expresamente que no te dejara sola. Como vez, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

¿Es mi idea o sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, brillan de una manera muy peculiar?

-¿Has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo?-Le pregunto emocionada.

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Y qué hay de mis padres?-Súbitamente me acuerdo de ellos y de lo preocupados que deberían haber estado.

-Al principio se alarmaron un poco, pero mis padres les aseguraron que gracias a Madame Pomfrey te curarías en un dos por tres. Y bueno, respecto a que yo no me separe de ti...-Por unos segundo Harry vacila.

-¿Sí?-Agrego para darle un empujoncito.

**Cause every little thing he does is magic**

Porque todas las pequeñas cosas que él hace son mágicas

**Every thing he does just turns me on**

Todas las cosas que él hace me encienden

**Even though my life before was tragic**

Aunque mi vida antes era trágica

**Now I know my love for him goes on**

Ahora sé que mi amor por él continúa

-Antes les parecía raro y estaban algo escépticos ante la idea pero ahora están acostumbrados.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y eso es bueno.

-¿Ah sí¿Por qué?-Pregunto sorprendida.

**I resolve to call him up**

Resuelvo llamarlo**  
**

**A thousand times a day**

Miles de veces al día**  
**

**And ask him if he'll marry me**

Y preguntarle si se casaría conmigo**  
**

**In some old fashioned way**

A la manera tradicional

-Porque en cuatro días más volvemos a Hogwarts.-Responde simplemente.

Mi estómago se encoge ante aquella perspectiva. Hogwarts...¿Qué sucedería una vez allí¿Acaso volvería a ser como antes?

Me armo de valor para continuar la conversación.

-¿Qué hay con Hogwarts?

**But my silent fears have gripped me**

Pero mis miedos silenciosos me han atrapado**  
**

**Long before I reached the phone**

Mucho antes de haber alcanzado el teléfono**  
**

**L****ong before my tongue has stripped me**

Mucho antesde que mi lengua me desnudase**  
**

**Must I always be alone**

¿Debo siempre estar sola ?

Harry salta enérgicamente sobre la cama y se acomoda a mi lado. Siento como aumenta la temperatura en la habitación y el nerviosismo quiere tomar control de mi misma.

-Pues, ahora que tus padres me conocen mejor, no creerán que su hija va a andar atada a un psicópata o a algún loco.

Las palabras se atragantan en mi garganta.

-¿Perdón¿Yo, atada a ti?

-Por supuesto¿De qué otro modo sino?

-Ja¿Ahora no puedes vivir sin mi?-Trato de burlarme.

-Tal vez, pero en realidad eres tú quien no puede vivir sin mí.-Me devuelve coquetamente.

**Cause every little thing he does is magic**

Porque todas las pequeñas cosas que él hace son mágicas

**Every thing he does just turns me on**

Todas las cosas que él hace me encienden

**Even though my life before was tragic**

Aunque mi vida antes era trágica

**Now I know my love for him goes on**

Ahora sé que mi amor por él continúa

Estoy aturdida, es por eso quizás que no noto que Harry se está acercando. Mmm, demasiado, increíblemente peligroso. Ya ni siquiera pienso coherentemente…

¡Ay ¿Me lo estaré imaginando ? No, claro que no. Esto es real, sus labios sobre los míos. Nuestras manos entrelazadas, sellando nuestra promesa. Y por fin lo compartimos todo, porque era un beso todo lo que yo necesitaba para confiar en él para siempre, para estar segura que esto ya no es un conjunto de **sentimientos peligrosos**.

**Every little thing **

Todas las pequeñas cosas**  
**

**Every little thing he does**

Todo lo que él hace**  
**

**Every little thing he does is magic, magic, magic**

Todas las pequeñas cosas que él hace son mágicas, mágicas, mágicas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos hemos despedido de todos, sus padres, los míos y nos preparamos para abordar el Expreso. Reconocemos muchas caras conocidas que se sorprenden al ver que estamos tomados de la mano, teniendo en cuenta que por "sorpresa" puede ser algo bueno o malo. Pero no nos importa. Luna se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros, es la primera en saludarnos. "¡Lo sabía, lo sabía¡Funcionó, no puedo creer que funcionara!" Comienza a gritar, buscando con la mirada algo o alguien dentro de la multitud. Logro voltearme, y veo a los padres de Harry hacerle una seña discreta a Luna. Lo comprendo, su pequeño secreto y se lo agradezco sinceramente. Harry, para variar, no se ha dado cuenta. Ante los murmullos y el escándalo que se estaba armando, éste me toma posesivamente por la cintura y comienza a arrastrarme por el vagón.

-No te estarás arrepintiendo.-Me dice severamente.

-¿Yo? Nunca.-Le devuelvo decidida.-¿Tú?

Harry niega violentamente.

-Es que...¡Bienvenida a mi vida!-Harry se voltea y señala a la multitud.

-Gracias.-Le respondo y le regalo un rápido beso en los labios.

-Pero...

-La gente siempre va a hablar¿eso nos va a detener?-Le digo animosamente.

-No, por supuesto que no.

Afortunadamente, no se puede decir "fin" porque esto recién es el comienzo y esta vez no tengo ganas de narrarlo, sólo quiero vivirlo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y si! lamentablemente es el fin, no que digo el comienzo! ustedes entienden! espero que les haya gustado, lamento todas las demoras, se que no lo hice perfecto, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. Ademas que le tengo un infinito cariño a este fic, aunque haya sido distinto, bastante distinto y a veces facil de entender. Y es que aunque no lo crean, hay más realidad que ficción aquí, y la realidad es bastante dificil de entender.

quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer. Me hicieron muy feliz! Por ultimo: ya agradecí demasiado a Sting pero notese lo perfecta que era la canción (salvo por la parte de casarse, es un poco extremo todavía) y notese lo ambiguo de la palabra "magic". solo me queda la respuesta a algunos reviews:

**deli(H/Hr):** y si, Harry se dio cuenta y todo salió bien. Espero que te haya gustado!

**Orube**: la inspiración no llega siempre como yo quisiera, y hay en veces en que me demoro porque me quedo una semana perfeccionando detalles(soy una obsesa). en fin, me alegra que hayas vuelto a pasar y eso me pone muy contenta. aqui está el final, bueno lo que sea!

**Consuelo**:espero que esta vez no pajaronees y llegues a una hora decente a leer esto! tu mas que nadie sabe lo que significa este fic. any way, todo dicho y comentado no? espero que hayas entendido un poco mejor mi 2007 y por todas las cosas malas perdon!

Ya está, los otros son personales jejeje. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado largo. y no se preocupen que me voy de vacaciones al sur de chile y cmo la ultima vez el viaje me lleno de ideas para escribir, espero que esto se repita.

un beso!

Cam-tz


End file.
